


friends call me Minho

by forthbeaming



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, And a little bit of angst, Fluff, Fluff everywhere, Hallmark Movie AU, How Do I Tag, M/M, Minho has a crush and everybody is suffering because of that, Modern Royalty, So is Jeongin, because feelings, hot cocoa is kinda important, i need more coffee before doing tags, minho is prince, they are bros, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthbeaming/pseuds/forthbeaming
Summary: “He looks so good? Did you see this photo? Wait for a fucking minute! Is that a fucking tank top? God. Oh God. I am dead. His ARMS! He can like, choke me with them and I would thank him for that.” Minho was sitting on a chair, his long legs haphazardly throw over the armrest and his head hanging at the other side, almost touching the floor.“Hyunjin. I am dying! Did you see his lips? And the way he fucking stares at the camera? This is the end!” Minho throws his arms dramatically into the air and then lets them fall down, so they hit the ground with a loud thump.“You know, you can just ask your father to invite them to that charity concert? Your father is literally the king of this godforsaken kingdom, for fuck sake.” Hyunjin spoke up, being done with Minho’s antics for the day.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi! hello!  
> this is my first skz fic ever and i have no idea what i am doing here uwu
> 
> this is A Royal Winter or Christmas at the Palace AU (choose your fighter lmao. these movies are so similar that it does not matter, even the main female lead role is the same actress, so whatever). i love when americans just send their main leades to some cute little kingdom in europe and as a europian you are just so confused because it make no sence and no, they would probably does not speak english there. 
> 
> they all look like in their EX Mv (so soft and gorgeous)
> 
> dont ask me where is this thing situated or how does their monarchy works. i have no idea i am just yoloing this.  
> english is not my first language so there will be many grammar and vocabulary errors so if you find one please tell me so i can do something with it (and probably cry because english hard)
> 
> (if you know why did i named this fic like this you are god and i love you)

“He looks so good? Did you see this photo? Wait for a fucking minute! Is that a fucking tank top? God. Oh God. I am dead. His ARMS! He can like, choke me with them and I would thank him for that.” while having this monologue, mostly for himself even though Hyunjin was in the room with him but paying no attention to what he was saying, Minho was sitting in a chair that was big enough for two people to fit there comfortably. His long legs haphazardly throw over the armrest and his head hanging at the other side, almost touching the floor. 

“Hyunjin. I am dying! Did you see his lips? And the way he fucking stares at the camera? This is the end!” Minho throws his arms dramatically into the air and then lets them fall down, so they hit the ground with a loud thump. 

At the same time there was a soft knock on the door and a second later the door opened and revealed a young blond boy. Without a single word, he crossed the room and plopped himself on a bed, his head landing on a Hyinjin’s lap who was sitting there with his back against the bed frame, ignoring everything Miho was telling him and doing something on his phone.

“What is going on?” the boy asked, looking at Minho and then at the boy above him. 

“Guess.” Hyunjin chuckled at the boy. “You have one try. But to save your butt- 3racha just released some new pictures from a photo shoot they did and wait for it..... Jisung is wearing a tank top and Minho is having a little identity crisis over it. As always.” Hyunjin sums up to the other boy, who rolled his eyes as an answer. 

“You don’t get it.” Minho made a loud sigh from the chair at the other side of the room. “He looks so good. He is the most gorgeous human being EVER.”

“Honestly. I am just glad you are thirsting over Jisung, not my brother. That would be kinda weird.” 

“I always forgot that Chan is your older brother, Felix. But he is also hot not gonna lie.” Minho answered with an exaggerated wink. “But that means, you actually met them all right? What type of person Jisung is when he is not on the stage?” he lifted his head a little and looked at the two boys lying on his bed. 

Felix looked away for a moment, nervously fidgeting with his sleeves, and then slowly answered. “ I don't really know? I didn’t spend much time with them anyway. They were in their studio all the time, working on some music. All I know is that Jisung eats a lot because Chan complained about him eating all of his snacks all the time.”

“So he is talented, gorgeous and he eats a lot? He can’t get more perfect! I am in love.” Mino again left his head fall over the armrest with a dramatic sigh. “I just want to see him perform. I mean, all of them of course, you know what I mean.”

“You know, you can just ask your father to invite them to that charity concert? Your father is literally the king of this godforsaken kingdom, for fuck sake.” Hyunjin spoke up, being done with Minho’s antics for today.

“Hey, our kingdom is not that bad!”

“Yeah, you are right. Our economy is actually stable, we have good education and gays have some rights. Which has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that both princes are gay as fuck.” Hyunjin snickered.

“Hey, watch your mouth, young man. I am as gay as one can be but what is Jeongin is the kingdom’s biggest mystery. But I see your point and for once I really like it. I will ask my father about it. They are famous enough to be invited anyway. And their fans will definitely love it. And it means that Felix can see his brother!” Minho clapped with his hands that were hanging over his head on the floor. The position he was in looked slightly uncomfortable but Minho didn't seem to mind a little bit.

“Hmmm that would be actually nice. I hadn't seen him since Christmas and it was only for a few days. I kinda miss him.”

“Why don't they live here? It is the capital city, after all. They would have better opportunities here right?”

“Well, they all grew up in the same city and they had everything they needed there. When they became more famous, they didn't feel the need to move, so they just stayed there and it is working for them so far. Also, Chan does not like bigger cities. It makes him anxious. That's why I am always the one visiting him, not the other way around.” Felix explained to his friends.

“Oh that makes sense. Will he be okay to travel here for the charity event tho? I don't want to make him uncomfortable.” Miho asked. 

“I think he will be okay. He does not really have reason to go to the city, right? The event is usually held in the palace and the studios are really close to the palace. And to be honest, he will probably just live in the studio you will give him during his stay here.”

“Okay. Plus we can give them rooms in the host wing of the palace so they will not have to travel that much. That sounds like a good plan if I can say so.” Minho grinned happily at the boys in front of him.

“Yeah, whatever. Seungmin just texted me that he is done with that photoshoot so he can be here in ten. Are we still up to go to visit Jeonginnie at that coffee shop he is working at?”

“I don’t really know if I want to third wheeled to you and your perfect boyfriend. Some of us are sadly still single.” Minho snickered. 

“Shut up. Felix is going to be there too and Jeongin will probably just use us as a reason not to work as always. He is lucky that everybody loves him there, and they are too weak to tell him something. And it is not like you have no suitors lined up to be your boyfriend or just to sleep with you.”

“You know that it is not the problem Jinnie. None of them really knows who I am and I can’t really lie to them for too long. And if I tell them, how will they react? I can’t just tell them: ‘Oh hey, I know we are dating for some time now, but I just want to tell you that I am actually the crown prince of this fucking kingdom.’ And if they would react positively, which I doubt, what if we broke up after a while? They will know my identity and they could sell it to some tabloid or something. It is just not worth it. Don’t get me wrong. I am glad that our parents keep us out of politics and all that shit so that nobody actually knows how we look and we can live normal lives - to some extent. But this - having a long term relationship, is something I can’t do. And we all knew how my last try ended. So, whatever.” 

“Minnie…..” Felix sighed and crossed the room to sit on Minho’s lap, who had just enough time to sit somehow normally so Felix would not crush his legs while getting comfortable. “ You will find some unbelievably hot guy with killing thighs or whatever your heart desires, but now it is not time to get sad! Now is time to get up, get dressed and go out, okay?” 

“Okay, Lixie. But you are buying me a coffee.” Minho smiled at the smaller boy in his lap. Felix just rolled his eyes and snickered.

“Oh God. Stop stealing money from innocent citizens of your own country! You act like you are actually a broke college student! Unbelievable indeed!” 

Felix dramatically detached himself out of Minho’s lap and stretched his hand back for Minho to help him stand up too. With a huff Minho slowly stood up, using too much power so Felix lost his balance for a moment and almost sent them back to the chair. After they both regained their balance Minho stretched himself, his body aching from an uncomfortable position he was lying for too long. Hyunjin also stood up and walked over the big wooden door and was waiting for the two boys to join him. 

“Let’s go! Seungim is already waiting at the front door!” and with that he left the room, putting on his light jacket, happy to see his boyfriend soon. 

▵▵▵▵▵▵▵▵▵

Jisung was in his small studio with his head laying on the desk, the chair slowly spinning from side to side a little. At the other corner was Changbin spread on the old sofa they had there, humming some melody, slowly falling asleep. He had his own little studio, but there was nothing better to do, so he decided to bother Jisung for a while. 

Suddenly another boy burst through the door, scaring the shit out of them.

“Guess what!” he screamed, ignoring the state of shock his two friends were in.

“You bought me that ice cream I asked you for?” “You finally learned how the microwave works?” said the boys at the same time, sitting up and watching their friend with teasing smiles.

“Ehm no. Buy that ice cream by yourself, you are old enough to do that……. and that was ONE time!” he answered looking slightly annoyed with their questions. He walked into the small room that was definitely not made for three grown-up people to be in. 

“Our manager just called me. We are invited to the annual charity concert of the royal family.” 

There was a stunned silence for a moment and then the two boys started to talk over each other excitedly. 

“What?” 

“Are you serious, Chan?” 

“Okay, calm down boys.” Chan said and crossed the room to sit next to Changbin on the sofa. “ They invite us as one of the main acts which is a huge deal, but you already know that. If we are going to do this we will be the youngest artist to perform there. It is a charity event so all the money for tickets is going to a charity that is supported by the royal family. Plus if we decide to sell some merch it would go to charity too. It is in early December which gives us around three months to prepare. We have one week to decide.”

“Of course we are going. There is nothing we need to think about. We are already working on some new tracks. Three months is a solid time to have the whole new album ready, which means we could perform our new songs there.” said Changbin.

“Agree. Plus we can sell our new album there. Maybe sign some of them and sell them for more and give all the money to the charity. We can officially release the album after the event.” Jisung added, looking excited.

“Okay, that sounds like a plan. I have one song almost finished, and I have some beats I am thinking about using for another two songs. Together we can put about 5 to 7 songs on the album? Is a little bit less than usual but we don't have that much time for it as we normally do.” Chan looked ready to just lock himself in his studio and not leave till he is done with his new songs.

“The charity concert is in the capital city. That means that we will see Felix again!” Jisung realised and clapped happily. “It has been so long since I saw him. How is he? Does he still work for the royal theatre?”

“I didn't talk about it with Lixie yet! I need to call him! And yes. He works as a dancer and choreographer for the royal theatre. Anyway, I will call him and you can go through some beats and lyrics for the new album. But don't stay here for too long. Go home and get some sleep. And don't forget to eat?”

And with that he left the room, his phone already in his hand, ready to call his younger brother.

Two boys that were left in the studio grin at each other excitedly. Changbin stood up from the sofa and grabbed an old not really trustworthy looking plastic chair they had in the corner next to the table and sat next to Jisung, who already opened some files on his computer. 

After some time Changbin leaned against the back of his chair and stretched his hands.

“Felix works as choreographer? Since when?” he asked the younger boy.

“Oh I think we were talking about it when he visited for Christmas last year. And he already has that job for a few months.” Jisung answered while saving their work and turning off his computer.

“That explains a lot. I didn't see him last year. I was with my parents at the time he was in the city. Actually, I don’t think I saw him since he moved to the capital? And that's around 3 or 4 years?”

“You are right! I remember him being always disappointed when we told him you are not here. He had such a crush on you when we were younger. It was so cute!” Jisung grinned, standing up and stretching his body.

“What? Little Lixie had a crush on me?” Changbin squeaked and snapped his head back to look at Jisung who was already standing at the door ready to go home.

“Little Lixie is exactly one-day younger then I am but yes. It was painfully obvious if you ask me. And I have also no idea why it was you. Between you and me, I am the better looking one of course.” Jisung snickered and opened the door of their studio

“Ya! You little shit!” he also stood up and smacked his head lightly. Then he took all his things and checked if all the equipment was turned off. With a last glance, he followed the younger boy out of the room. He was exhausted and just wanted to go to bed.

▵▵▵▵▵▵▵▵▵

For two months 3racha worked on their new album without taking any break. Their almost absolute radio silence was suspicious to their fans and some of them had their own theories about them. Few lucky ones even guessed correctly what is going to happen, but the lineup for the upcoming annual charity concert was not announced yet, so they all were just guessing. 

3racha were talking with the organizers of the event and decided that it would be best for them to arrive in the capital around 3 weeks before the event. That gave them enough time to get used to the concert hall, practice some more and even enjoy some mundane tourist adventures in the city. 

They arrived at the main railway station around noon. The ride was short so they were not that tired. Three boys get off the train and look around the platform that was filed with people going their own way. 

“Channie!” a loud voice suddenly was heard above the noise of the crowded platform. They all turned their heads toward the voice and saw a small boy with a huge smile on his face running to them with his hands enthusiastically waving his hands, disregarding other people around him. 

“Lixie!” Chan yelled back just as enthusiastically dropping his luggage and running to the boy. As soon as they were close enough to touch, Chan picked his younger brother up and spun them around.

“Little Lixie!” Jisung screamed happily. He grabbed the discarded luggage that was laying next to him and wanted to walk closer to them when he noticed that Changbn still didn't move or say something since they heard Felix’s voice. He turned around and saw Changbin just staring blankly at Felix who was still in Chan’s embrace. Jisung snickered at his friend and grabbed his hand and tugged him along. 

“Hi Lixie! Long time no see! ” Jisung launched himself at the smaller boy while talking, hugging him tightly. “You look so good.”

“Hi Ji! It is so good to see you too!” Felix answered, grinning at the boy when they moved from the hug.

“Uhmm, I- Hi, Lix.” Changbin stuttered, looking unsure of himself and playing with his sleeves nervously. 

“Hi Bin. It is good to see you.” Felix smiled at the older boy, his cheeks getting warmer, lowering his head to look at his fidgeting fingers. There was a silence for a second and then Felix looked up again with a bright smile, his cheeks still a little rosy. 

“So, the plan for today!” Felix jumped a little while clapping his hands a few times. “There is a car waiting for us. We can quickly put your things in the rooms you will be staying in and do some sightseeing for a little bit. How does that sound?” 

“That sounds perfect Lixie.” Chan grinned at his brother. He took his luggage from Jisung who was still holding it, put his other hand on Felix’s shoulder and nudged him to lead the way.

Jisung and Changbin followed them closely. Jisung could hear Changbin muttering words under his breath that suspiciously sounded something like “Oh God, his freckles.” Jisung just shook his head and let his friend suffer. 

They left the train station building and went to the parking lot nearby where a big black car was waiting for them. When they got closer, a middle-aged man left the car and opened the trunk for them to put their luggage there. They said their greeting to the man and climbed to the car with Felix sitting in the front next to the driver. The car was big enough so the rest of the boys could sit at the back comfortably. 

“So Felix. How are you?” Jisung asked the boy in the front. He was squished in the middle and leaned closer to Felix, who turned around so he could talk to them more comfortably. 

“I am good.” Felix grinned happily, his eyes almost disappearing. “I am still working as a choreographer for the theatre. I love it so much! Sometimes we need to work on many choreos at the same time, so it gets exhausting real quickly but I love it. I think that my favourite is working with kids. There are about fifteen kids in the group and all of them are so adorable and talented! I mean they are little brats when they want to be but it is so rewarding to see them perform with the choreo I made.”

Felix was talking about his job for a while, filling the rest of the boys in some gossips going around. Sometimes he also commented on their surroundings, telling them interesting places they can visit during their stay in the city. 

Suddenly, the car stopped and they got out of the car. They were standing in front of a majestic building. 

“This is the west wing of the royal palace. They use this part of the building as accommodation for visitors. You will be staying here so you will have it closer to the studio that is about five minutes walk away from the main gates. There is the possibility that some king or actor slept in the same room as you will be sleeping. Isn't that great?” 

While Felix was speaking, two men came out of the big door, opened the truck and without single words took their luggages. Not far behind them was a woman with short hair and a soft smile, looking a little bit older than Chan.

“Hi. My name is Jihyo and I will be your personal assistant during your stay. If you can please follow me now. I will show you where your rooms are.” she said and bowed slightly. 

The boys bowed to her as well, still too surprised to talk. They followed him to the palace, walking through an endless maze of hallways. Jihyo stopped them on the first floor near the main staircase and turned around to them. 

“Your rooms are here. There is one bigger room in the middle and then two smaller rooms on each side that are connected to the one in the middle. All of them have their own door to the hallway and also fully equipped bathrooms. I hope you will enjoy your stay. If you need anything, my phone number is written on paper on your nightstand. See you later.” she said goodbye and with a wave, she walked away. 

“Okay? Let's see the rooms, shall we?” Jisung said with a grin and opened the big double-wing doors to the main room.

The room was spacious with two big windows, one king-sized bed in between them and a big drawer on one side of the room. There were also three other smaller doors. Two of them being symmetrical and probably leading to the smaller rooms and the third door was opposite to the drawer and leading to the bathroom. Next to the window, there was a big loveseat and another smaller cabinets were also placed around the room. Their luggages were already there lined up next to the entrance door.

After a few seconds of stunned silence, Jisung ran across the room and with a high pitched yelp jumped on the big bed, bouncing on the soft mattress a little. The rest of them followed him soon after, Chan sitting at the edge of the bed and Changbin walking to the door leading to one of the smaller rooms and opening them. The smaller room was not that different from the main one. There was only one big window and the back of the king-sized bed was pushed against the wall opposite the door. A drawer was situated at the other side of the bed then the window was and next to him was a loveseat that had the same colour as a massive curtain on the window. The door to the bathroom was between a window and the bed and the door leading to the hallway was next to the loveseat almost at the corner of the room. 

“So…..Chan will have the main one, I will take this one and Jisung the other one?” Changbin turned around and leaned against the door frame. The two boys hummed in agreement.

“Are you ready for an adventure or you need some more time?” Felix, who was sitting on the loveseat, asked.

“I think we are good to go. Let me just grab my phone and wallet.” Chan answered, getting up from the bed. “Jisung don't forget to take your wallet, okay?” 

They left the room with Felix leading the way, looking like he knows perfectly where to go.

“Lixie? I don't want to underestimate your sense of direction and your ability to find your way out of this maze, but are you sure we are going in the right direction?” Chan asked, sounding slightly worried.

“Oh it is okay. I actually live on the ground floor next to the kitchen.” Felix answered smiling at his brother reassuringly.

“Ehm. WHAT? You live in the fucking royal palace and you didn't bother to tell us?” Jisung screamed his voice echoing in the empty hallway.

“It is not like I live in the part of the castle where the royal family is staying. They made a few flats near the kitchen for some of their employees who do not live in the city. They offered me a flat when I got promoted. I live there with my friend Hyunjin and his boyfriend Seungmin. Well, Seungmin does not actually live there with us, but he is there enough so you wouldn't be able to tell.

“Hyunjin is your friend from the theatre right? I remember you talking about him a few times. Isn't he part of Danceracha with you?”

“Danceracha?” both Jisung and Changbin asked at the same time.

“Yeah he is. There are three of us there. Me, Hyunjin and Lino.” Felix smiles shyly, explaining the name “It is not an official unit name or something. They just created this name after they find out that Chan is my older brother. You know, it is three of you and three of us so it kinda makes sense. But we are not using it anywhere. It is more like an inside joke more than anything.”

“That's actually really cute, Lixie.” Jisung cooed at the younger.

“Yeah- It is a good name. I- I think you should use it as the official unit name. We will  
not mind right?” Changbin said not looking Felix in the eyes. The rest of 3racha nod in agreement.

They successfully found their way out of the palace, using some small door next to the kitchen that was used for employees living there. They were talking about their lives. Jisung and Changbin talking about their families and what is new in their hometown. Felix talked about his life here, the theatre, his colleagues and about all the cute kids that he was teaching. He was also talking about his friends that he found here. About his beautiful friend Hyunjin, who was a young prodigy, having all the dance solos in all ballet performances. There was also the third member of Danceracha, Lino whose dancing reminds people of water. Fluid, eyes catching but also very powerful. They all worked as choreographers for the royal theatre, creating a name for themself as the perfect team. Another member of their friend group was Lino’s younger brother Jeongin who was still studying at uni. The last boy, who Felix was talking about, was Seungmin, Hyunjin’s boyfriend and well-known photographer. They all met him at one of the theatre’s events and quickly became friends. And after what felt like an eternity of pinning, Seungmin and Hyunjin started to date.

While talking, they wander around the city centre, Felix telling them interesting information about important buildings or recommending them good places where to eat or go for a coffee. It was around 6 pm when they found their way back to the palace.

“If you want to, there is a good coffee shop a few blocks away we could go to now. It is getting a little cold so we can stay there for a bit. Plus Jeongin is working there and if I am not mistaken he has a shift right now.” Felix asked other boys who were starting to get tired after all the walking. They all nodded and Felix led their way to the café nearby. 

It took them about five minutes of walking to get there. Felix stopped in front of a cosy looking coffee shop with a soft neon light above the entrance saying ‘Stay Café’. They walked inside and sat at the table in the far corner. 

After a moment, a young-looking boy with dark blue hair walked from the staff room, his notebook ready in his hand. He stopped in his tracks for a second when he saw them but then smiled widely and waved at Felix.

“Innie!” Felix greeted him happily and waved at him back. “These are my friends, Jisung and Changbin, and my older brother Chan. And this is my friend Jeongin.”

They all bowed a little to each other politely, all of them coping at the boy in front of them.

“It is good to finally meet you all. Felix talks about you all the time. It is kinda annoying honestly.” Jeongin smiled at them and it would look cute if there was not the cunning shine in his eyes directed at Felix. “What do you want to drink?”

They all ordered their drinks and Jeongin wrote their orders in his notebook. “I will be right back,” he said to them but he was looking at Chan with a shy smile adorning his face and then quickly turned around to walk behind the counter.

“He is so cute.” Chan said, smiling at the boy who was preparing their drinks on the other side of the room.

“He may look cute but don't let his appearance fool you. He is the spasm of Devil himself. Trust me.” Felix snickered at Chan who still watched Jeongin already looking ready to adopt him just as he did with Jisung and Changbin.

It didn't take Jeongin long to prepare their drinks and joined them at the table. It was already late so they were almost the only ones in the shop. They stayed there for almost two hours, talking about their lives and telling embarrassing stories from their childhood. Jeonging joining them when he had time.

They said their goodbyes and got back to the palace, ready to just take a quick shower and go to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you like the first part. lets see if i will be able to finish it in some normal amount of time but school is bitch.  
> if there si somebody who has the time to beta this nonsense for me i will give you all my virtual hugs and kisses :)) rn now my only friends it the google doc's auto correct so yeah  
> i hope are doing as good as you can. if you want to ask about something or just talk here is my [twt acc](https://twitter.com/forthbeaming)!!! i would love to talk to you uwu


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am back!! whoa!!
> 
> i hope this story still make sence and does not feel rushed or unnatural :) 
> 
> when i was planing this i wanted them to be a little bit older but then i realised that they are not seventeen anymore so i had a little existencial crisis :') i think their real age works just fine 
> 
> anyway i hope you will enjoy second part and maybe i will make your day a little bit better :))

The next day Jihyo took them to the ballroom where the concert will be held. It was right in the centre of the royal palace. The ballroom occupied three floors and was heavily decorated. There was a gallery with columns on every floor, with beautiful railing on the second and third floor. From a gallery on a third floor, a staircase led to the ballroom at each side, which joined into one at the level of a second floor. The ceiling was decorated with breathtaking ornaments. Even the dance floor was beautiful. Parquets were made from different types of woods that created breathtaking patterns.

Three boys were standing in the middle of the room and were trying to take everything in. They spun around with their mouths wide open.

“This is gorgeous!” Jisung whispered looking around.

“We’ve never performed in a place like this.” Chan still couldn’t believe that they had the chance to play their songs in this place.

“You can choose where exactly you want to have your stage. Usually, when it is a music performance, the stage is in the middle of the staircase.” Jihyo pointed out the place where the two staircases were joining, creating a small flat surface. “When it is a dance performance or artist chooses to have back up dancers, they use the stage right at the end of the staircase. You can try where you like the sound more, but the whole ballroom has amazing acoustics ” 

She led the boys up the stairs to the third floor, so they could enjoy the view from above. Jisung ran to the railing leaning forward and was grabbed by his collar by Chan in a second to get him back to the ground. Jisung pouted a little at Chan who was already animatedly talking with Jihyo about some architecture stuff Jisung knew nothing about. Changbin was standing near the staircase, probably already counting how much space they will have and where they will put wires and all their equipment.

With nobody to talk to, Jisung walked away from the group, wanting to see the ballroom from the other side. When he was right opposite the enormous staircase he stopped for a bit and leaned against the railway again, enjoying the view and calmness of the place.

Suddenly he heard a quiet voice, coming from some hallway leading to the gallery behind him. He turned around and slowly followed the voice. When he turned around a corner he saw a boy sitting on the floor with one cat in his lap and another sitting in front of him with its head slightly nudging the boy's knee, asking to be pet. 

The boy looked up when he heard Jisung walked closer and oh man, Jisung was fucked. The boy was the most beautiful human being that Jisung saw in his life. He had light brown hair curling a little around his head, there were few earrings on each of his ears, his lips were full - perfect for kissing if you ask Jisung, and oh his eyes. His eyes were shining with curiosity and Jisung was in love.

When the boy looked at Jisung, he, to the cats’ annoyance, froze and just stared at Jisung without moving a bit. Then the cat sitting in his lap meowed aggressively at him which snapped the boy out of his trance and looked down at his lap.

“Oh, I- I am so sorry. We were just looking at the ballroom to see how we will put all the equipment there, And then I heard your voice and I know that I am not supposed to be here, and I am so sorry and -” Jisung just talked, not being able to stop, embarrassing himself in front of this gorgeous boy more and more.

“Hey, it is okay. I am not really supposed to be here either.” the boy smiled and it was the most beautiful thing Jisung had ever seen. “I am Minho by the way.”

“I- my name is Jisung.” the boy stuttered, looking at his hands.

“Yeah I know who you- shit. Was that creepy? I am so sorry. I mean…... I know your group and I knew you were coming so…..yeah I will stop talking now.” 

“You know me?”

“I do? You are a member of one of the most famous groups. Rising stars they all call you.” Minho smiled at him, patting the floor next to him gently.

Jisung saw his chance to be closer to the beautiful boy so of course, he took it. He walked to the boy and slowly, so he wouldn't scare the cats, sat next to him. And then he began to regret his decision to get closer to the boy. Don't get him wrong, that boy was beautiful even from afar but as he got closer he found out that the boy next to him was fucking mesmerizing and Jisung was screwed. Royaly.

“So how are you enjoying your stay here?” Minho asked while putting the small cat he had in his lap to Jisung.

“We arrived yesterday so I don't really know yet. We did some sightseeing yesterday with Felix- a friend who lives here, so that was fine. At home, all I do is go from home to the studio, which is like 2 blocks away from each other so it was good to just walk around, you know. And I can't really complain about the accommodation.” Jisung chuckled, holding the cat carefully and scratching it on its head. “They didn't tell us that we will live in the palace. Honestly, I would have believed them anyway even if they did. The bed is so comfortable? Like how? And it is so big. I felt slightly uncomfortable there by myself so I just went to Chan’s in the middle of the night anyway. Yeah, you didn’t really need to know that sorry. I am kinda oversharing here.” 

“It is okay. You can talk as much as you want I don't mind. And I know that we just met and we don't know anything about each other, but if you want to talk with somebody I am here.” the boy assured Jisung and reached his hand to scratch the cat’s head who was not happily purring in Jisung’s lap. 

“Well, Minho. You know who I am but I have no idea who you are. So tell me about yourself.” Jisung grinned at the boy looking genuinely curious about hearing something about Minho.

“There is not much to tell, honestly. I am a dancer and I am working at The Royal Theater. I am also doing some organisational work for the theatre and the royal family if they need it. That’s how I knew you will be performing. Hmmm, what else…..I have a younger brother. He looks like an angel but he is a little devil, trust me on that. And that’s it. I am not a really interesting person.” Minho shrugged, giving all of his attention to the cat.

“You seem like an interesting person to me tho.” Jisung lightly shoved Minho with his shoulder. “You need to be a really good dancer to get into The Royal Theater. My friend Felix is there and he is the best dancer I've ever seen. His dancing is amazing. I could never.”

“I know Felix. He is amazing, yes. I work with him sometimes and I learned from him so much too. I’ve always loved to dance. Even as a kid. I spend my days in the studio. And my parents let me. It was good for me to have a hobby, they said. But we all knew that it was exactly just that. A hobby. Nothing more. Soon, I will have to stop dancing and work beside my father. And one day I will inherit everything and as a good son, I will have to follow in his footsteps. Sorry, I don't want to just throw that on you.” he pushed himself back a little so his back would hit the wall and he could lean on it. Jisung followed him, sitting right beside him so their thighs were touching. 

“We are quite the pair, aren't we. Both oversharing to somebody who doesn't really know. But it is okay. Sometimes it is way easier to tell things to somebody who does not know you or doesn't care. It is like...you don't really care about what they will think about you after you tell them all of your dirty secrets and insecurities. Your friends can help you or give you advice but they will be never really objective about it, not if they want the best for you. Just….overshare as much as you want, I don't mind.” he said to the boy, his voice gentle and full of emotions. After a moment of comfortable silence, Jisung laid his head on Minho’s shoulder.

They just sat there for a while, none of them talking, not needing to fill the silence. Then Jisung slowly started to talk, his voice quiet and unsure. “I should not be complaining about my life right? I have everything I’ve ever wanted. We are getting recognition, we are planning a world tour. We will perform in the royal palace. Everything is fine and I know it. But sometimes I feel like I don't deserve that at all. I am just a kid next to Chan and Changbin. They practically raised me by themself. My parents were never really around, so it was only me and my older brother. They did so much for me and I will never be able to repay them. It is just…..They would be fine without me, I know it. But I would be nothing without them.”

“Oh Jisung.”Minho whispered and hugged Jisung with one hand. Jisung took a sharp inhale and tucked his head between Minho’s shoulder and neck. 

“I don't really know how you work when you are not performing but there would be no 3racha without either of you. You are an inseparable unit. You can't just take two and expect that it would work. No. Jisung, there would be no 3racha without you. And I am saying it as a person who heard Wow as your first song.”

“Oh God.” Jisung mumbled and slid down for a bit so now his face was on the same level as Minho’s stomach. Minho giggled at Jisung’s reaction who just buried his face more into Minho’s stomach. It was not enough that Minho mentioned Wow of all their songs but he also giggled. Giggled, yes. And it sounded so fucking adorable and soft and Jisung was really fucked. There is no way he can just function as a normal human being after hearing this godly sound.

“Hey Jisung, I mean it.” he said softly and put his hand on the crown of his head, playing with his soft hair. “You are so talented. You can sing and rap. You also produce your own music. And yes, you work with Chan and Changbin, but you are helping each other. That's how your group works and that's exactly how it should be. To be honest, I always want to see you perform with my own eyes. To be in the same room and be able to see you on stage, right where you belong. And I am so happy that after so long will be finally able to do that.”

“Really? Do you really mean it?”Jisung turned his head back so he would be able to see Minho’s face, see if he was joking. But Mino was looking at him with the softest eyes and Jisung could just get lost in them.

“Of course I mean it.” He hugged the boy tighter, changing his position slightly, so he had Jisung almost on his lap. They stay like that. Talking about all the things they could think of and sometimes enjoying the comfortable silence. 

Jisung had no idea how much time had passed but suddenly he heard a loud voice calling his name. 

“Jisung!” the voice was getting closer and Jisung flinched a little.

“Oh shit!” he cursed, sliding down a little more. 

“You should go. They are probably scared that something happened to you.” Jisung made a noncommittal grunt and buried his head in Minho's stomach once again.

“Hey, remember what did I tell you okay? And now go or they will think you got lost and died somewhere.” Minho almost whispered and pressed a light kiss at Jisung’s head. Then he gently pushed him from his lap, carefully taking the little cat from him at the same time.

With another grunt, Jisung stood up and turned around so he was standing over the boy. “Thank you. For everything.” 

“You don't need to thank me for anything, sweetie. Now go!” he waved his hand at Jisung who waved him back and with the last grin he ran away and disappeared around the corner.

▵▵▵▵▵▵▵▵▵

After Jisung left, Minho just sat on the floor not being able to really comprehend what just happened. It took him around 10 minutes to get his brain working again. With one hand he was still petting the cat in his lap and with the other, he took his phone out of his pocket and wrote an emergency text to a group chat that he had with his friend. Then he slowly stood up and somehow found his way to his room that was in the east wing of the castle where the royal family lived.

When he walked into his room, Felix and Jeongin were already there, laying on his bed. Without looking at them he crossed the room and with an overdramatic sight, he fell into his big chair next to the window. 

“So….are you going to tell us why did you text us, and I quote “I just died. my room. now.”? Or?” Jeongin said, sounding like he doesn't really care. 

“Huh? Oh yeah sorry. We will wait for Jin and Min. I don't think I can talk about it more than twice without wanting to die.”

Jeongin just huffed as an answer and for a minute there was silence. Then without knocking, the door opened with too much force, hitting the wall with a loud thump. 

“Is Minho finally dead? Can I have your clothes? Will I get to talk during your funeral?” Hyunjin crossed the room and joined the boys on Minho’s bed. Seungmin closed the door behind them and sat in a chair next to the table not wanting to squish himself on the bed with all of them.

“Fuck, I hope not. That would mean I will be a king and thank you, next. Minho you need to promise me that you will be undead at a time for your coronation.” he whined and looked at his older brother with puppy eyes.

Minho grunted and somehow managed to lay upside down, his head hanging from the chair and his legs on the backrest where the head should’ve been.

“Okay, listen up bitches. I will tell you a story about how I’ve died.” Minho said dramatically.

“Dramatic motherfucker”

“Oh God, here we go again.”

“Nice. I should’ve bought popcorn.”

“I hate you all. Anyways, as I was saying….so I was in the front part of the palace near the main ballroom to feed the cats (“You are such a cat dad” “Shut up Hyunjin, I am trying to pay attention to his grandiose story.”) when somebody walked there. I thought, of course, that it was some staff so I just stayed sitting on the ground like an absolute idiot. But no! Guess what? It was Jisung. THE Han Jisung”

“No shit!”

“And? Then what Minho?”

“Well, I just stare at him like a fucking idiot (“So nothing new.”) and it was so awkward. But then he smiled at me and let me tell you. His smile? It is the cutest shit ever. His cheeks just get cuter when he smiles? He looks like a little squirrel. (“Not sure if that’s a compliment.”) Anyway. So I was sitting there like an absolute idiot, all brain cells fried. (“Again, nothing new.” “Seungmin shut the fuck up, will you.”) Not sure what happened next. You know, no brain cells and shit. but suddenly he was sitting next to me on the floor with a cat in his lap and that was the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen.” Minho stopped talking, his mind replaying their conversation and Jisung’s cute cheeks. Especially Jisung’s cheeks.

“Earth to Minho! Hey you fucker, what happened next?” Hyunjin yelled. 

“I- We talked for a bit and then he had to leave. But…...he was so cute and so easy to talk to. I always only saw his stage persona, you know? And it is an absolutely different person. On a stage, he is this cool rapper. He is untouchable and gorgeous. And when he raps, it is so powerful, but his singing voice is-”

“Yeah, we get it you want to fuck his stage persona. Please continue.” Jeongin snickered.

“That’s not- yeah okay maybe you are right. But I mean...did you see his thighs? Anyway. When did I see him in that hallway? He was so soft and awkward. He was wearing this soft light blue sweater and his eyes were nothing like they are when he is on a stage. They were just so gentle. I just wanted to hug him and never let go.”

“Oh God. You are so smitten.” Seungmin said, looking at Minho with a small grin.

“Yeah, tell me something I don’t know.” Minho sight, sliding on the chair a little bit lower so his head hit the ground. “But now, he thinks that I am some creepy cat guy who overshares every time he meets somebody. There is no chance. There was never a chance but it still sucks.”

“Yeah, I know that feeling.” Felix chuckled darkly.

“Wait. You have a crush on Jisung too?” Hyunjin screamed after a moment of silence.

“No. Changbin. Am I right?” Jeongin asked quietly. 

“How do you-”

“I saw you yesterday at the café. The way you looked at him when he was not looking at you. You were really obvious Lixie.” Jeongin said looking at Felix, who was sitting on the bed, legs bent and head between his knees.

“And I thought I was getting better.” he chuckled, his voice muffled by his clothes. “But it was so long since I saw him for the last time. Three or four years. But it doesn’t matter anyway. I am just a younger brother to him. His little Lixie.”

“Okay. Stop there for a sec. You saw Changbin yesterday, In?” Minho turned around so he was sitting more like a normal person.

“I met them all yesterday. They visited the café when I was working. And before you ask. Yes, Jisung is adorable. You should see him eat. His cheeks get really big and he looks like a little baby squirrel.”

“I do not need to know that!”

“Too late fucker. Now is not the time to cry about Jisung’s squirrel cheeks.” Seungmin snickered and turned his head back to Felix who was still hiding his head between his knees. “Why do you think you don’t have a chance? As you said. You haven't seen each other for ages. Maybe the way he sees you changed and you will have a chance now.”

“Don’t.” the boy whispered, his voice strained from the tears he was trying to stop from falling. “I tried too hard to be okay with being seen just as his brother. Don’t make me think about it again. Please.”

“Shhh okay. We will not talk about it anymore.” Hyunjin lifted the crying boy and manhandled him under the blanket. Then he joined him and hugged him from behind. Without a word Seungmin stood up from the chair and joined the boys in the bed, choosing to lay behind Hyunjin.

“Hey you fucker. Come here.” Hyunjin called at Minho, who slowly stood up and joined the rest of the boys on his bed.

“Thank God my bed is that big, because it would be really uncomfortable now.” he mumbled while slipping under the covers and lying next to Felix and hugging him around his waist. Felix buried his head in Mihno’s chest and wrapped his hands around Minho’s waist, humming quietly.

“Cute.” Jeongin, who was sitting next to Minho’s head, cooed at them, with an actual soft smile. 

“Of course we’re cute. Did you see us?” said Hyunjin with his head buried in Felix’s neck. 

“Yeah, unfortunately, I did.”

“Shut up, Innie” Minho mumbled and blindly hit the pillow behind him, where Jeongin was sitting.

Jeongin snickered at his poor attempt but did not answer. He looked at the boys watching them all fall asleep one by one. When he was sure all of them were asleep, he slowly climbed out of his brother’s bed. He adjusted the cover so all of them would not be cold during the night. If that was even possible while sleeping with another 3 people in one bed but one can never be sure. After he was satisfied with his work he quietly left the room, smiling softly at the sleeping boys.

▵▵▵▵▵▵▵▵▵

Right after Jihyo showed them the ballroom, she took them to the near studio where they could work on their songs. They got one studio with a recording booth for all of them but it was way bigger than their old studios back home so they were okay with that. There was also a little coffee shop with good coffee and even better pastries on the ground floor of that building that was frequently visited by the boys after they started to practice for the concert.

After that, the studio was where they spend most of their time at. If the bed were not that comfortable, they would not bother to go back to the palace at night. 

It was the third day 3racha spent in their new studio, going through their songs and practising their lines when Chan got a text from his brother to meet him at the café they went to during their first day in the city. He looked at his phone to see what time it was and left out a long huff. It was past 8 pm. They locked themself in the studio around 9 am and beside the unhealthy amount of coffee none of the boys had eaten or drank something else. 

“Uh boys?” he called the other. Changbin was in the recording booth practising his parts and Jisung was sitting on the ground in pretzel style, his back leaning on the side of the sofa that was in the studio and was occupied by Chan. 

Changbin’s head peaked out of the smaller room and Jisung hummed not moving from his position. 

“Lix just text me if we want to meet with him and his friends at the café we visited before. It also would be good to eat something.” he told them when he had their attention.

“Food sounds good. I feel like I didn't eat in ages.”

“That's because you, in fact, didn't eat in ages. And I want to see Lixie again!” Jisung nod enthusiastically, grinning at Chan from the floor.

“Okay. I will text him that we will be there in around half an hour, sounds good?” Chan asked, already tapping the text.

“Yeah, it is not like we will be able to do something today. I am dead and I need food.” Jisung rolled on his side, his legs still tangled up in the air. 

Changbin walked out of the recording booth to take the things he had on the table. While crossing the room, he kicked the younger boy who was still lying on the floor. Jisung hit his leg with his hand and with a grunt he stood up to gather his things and leave the studio. 

After the two younger boys left, Chan looked around the room to check if all the computers and other equipment were turned off and closed the door, joining the two boys and walking through the dark streets.

They arrived at the cosy café around fifteen minutes later. As they entered the shop a warm air surrounded them, making their frozen bodies relax. The café was almost empty, only one group of boys was sitting in the far corner, chatting loudly. 

“Yay, you’re here!” one of the boys, tall with long blond hair tied up in a half bun and with a mole under one of his eyes, noticed them first and stood up.

The three boys walked closer to the group, waving at them and getting rid of the layers of their clothes.

“Hi, my name is Hyunjin! It's good to finally meet you!” the blond boy said with a little bow. Next to him was a boy with short light brown hair and a soft smile who chuckled at Hyunjin’s enthusiasm. “Hi, my name is Seungmin and this-”

“Minho?” Jisung said, his voice almost whispering. He was looking at the boy who was sitting next to Felix, his back almost turning towards the entrance.

When he heard Jisung’s voice, he slowly turned his head and looked at the younger boy. “Hi Jisung,” he said with a little smile that was not really reaching his eyes.

“You know each other?” Chan asked, not knowing what was going on.

“Yeah. We met in the palace once.” Jisung said, fidgeting with his sleeves and fingers, not looking at Minho.

“We heard.” Felix chuckled at the two boys who were trying not to look at each other and failing miserably. “This is Minho also known as Lino. My friend and fellow choreographer.” he introduced him to the two boys who hadn't met him yet.

“Hi.” Minho waved shyly at the boys who were still standing, not really knowing where to sit. “It is a pleasure to meet you. I can’t wait to see you perform.”

“It is not like you are the reason why they will perform-”

“Hyunjin, shut the fuck up!”

“Yikes, sorry.” Hyunjin whined and slapped his hands over his mouth.

“What?” Jisung looked really confused, his brown eyes being twice as big, his fingers nervously playing with his scarf that he still didn't take off.

Minho let out a long exhale, closing his eyes firmly for a moment then he looked at Jeongin who just nodded quietly in agreement. “I will explain but please sit down and order first,” he said.

Three boys came closer to the table and looked for some empty spot. The table was not small but it was eight of them now, seven with Jeonging behind the counter preparing their drinks. In the end Chan, Changbin and Felix were sitting on chairs around the table, leaving the last one for Jeongin. Hyunjin and Seungmin were sitting on a sofa that was put against the wall. With a sly smile, Hyunjin grabbed Seungmin and put him in his lap making more space for the rest of the boys. The smaller boy made an angry face but hugged him around his waist immediately. That left Minho and Jisung on the sofa beside them. Minho made a disgusted face at the couple, Seungmin sticking his tongue out as an answer. 

Jeongin, who finished all the drinks, came back to the table, locking the door on his way so they would be alone. He sat down on the chair, handing out the right drinks to the boys.

“So.” Minho grabbed the hot cocoa, none of them was allowed to order coffee because it was too late and they needed all the sleep they could get, and looked at the boys. “As Hyunjin said, I am kinda the reason why you are here. I- Oh God. I am the crown prince and I told my father to-”

“Whoa, whoa stop right there. What?” Jisung asked, poking Minho’s shoulder with his finger.

“What he is trying to say is,” Jeongin said,” that he is the oldest son of the king and that means he is the heir to the throne.”

“Okay, Your Highness.” Changbin spoke up for the first time, looking almost bored.

“It’s Your Royal Highness but please, friends call me Minho.” he said with a smirk, causing a wave of tired groans from his friends.

“Did you just quote Princess Sissi?” Jisung gasped looking at the boy next to him in a mixture of disbelief, disgust but also pride.

“Yes, he did. I had to watch that show with him all the time. I don't think I will be able to forget the theme song even if I tried.” Jeongin sight.

“Nobody else will take you away. Nobody else will love you this way. Nobody else will take you away. Nobody else!” Jisung and Minho started to dramatically sing in unison, their voices complementing each other perfectly. 

They looked at each other, being slightly shocked by their same reaction but then they just grinned at each other and continued to sing to the dislike of everybody else.

“Oh God.” Felix sighed his head in his hands. “Thank God they have no time to hang out because all of us need to practice for the concert.”

“You are going to perform too?” Changbin asked, looking at Felix who was sitting next to him. 

“Oh yeah. The Royal Theater’s dance group will have few performances there. The small kids will have their short performance too. I am so excited. I have been practising with them for so long.” Felix all light up while talking about the kids.

“That’s amazing Lixie.” Changbin smiled softly at the blond boy. “Are you going to perform with some group?”

“Oh no. We are having a solo performance as Danceracha. Thank you for letting us use that name by the way.” it was Hyunjin who answered this time, seeing that Felix was blushing and looking into his cup of tea.

“You didn’t tell us….again.” Chan was pouting at his brother.

“I am sorry. I am really nervous and….well, I didn’t talk about it because that would make it more real.” Felix mumbled still looking into the cup.

“You will be great. They will not give you this opportunity if they didn't see your potential.” Changbin said, patting the younger boy softly on his shoulder.

“Thank you. I am just- It is a big thing to perform with all the big names. I am just nervous that I will fucked up.”

“You will not fucked up. And if you do, nothing will happen. Everybody makes mistakes. I fucked up so many times while performing. It is normal.” Changbin was reassuring the boy, hugging him with one hand. Felix lay his head on Changbin’s shoulder and hummed softly. “Thank you, Binnie.”

They didn’t see the look Seungmin and Jeongin give each other, Hyunjin’s grin or Chan’s soft all-knowing smile.

“What kind of performance do you have?” Chan asked the other two dancers that were not distracted.

“It is kinda a mix of everything. Each of us specializes in different dance styles so we will just put there everything we are good at.” Minho answered. 

“That’s how we do our song too.” Jisung grinned. “Each of us will do their style and then we just smash it all together and hope for the best.”

“Nice. We should just collab to see what the mix of all of us can do together.” Hyunjin shouted with a large smile on his face.

“That’s….That’s actually a good idea? Can we do that? Just add performance like that?” Chan leaned forward, both of his elbows on the table.

“I don't think so? I mean, we are already on the list so there is no new name.” Minho answered slowly. “I’ve already created some choreos for your songs as my side projects, so if you are going to perform one of them we can slightly adjust the choreo so it would fit six people.”

“Hmmm we wanted to perform mostly our unreleased album but we can choose some older song as our last one that we will perform?” Jisung said, already going through a list of their old songs in his head. Beside him, Minho was trying not to react and keep it cool. No big deal. Just his favourite group having an unreleased album they will perform in front of Minho. Yeah, no big deal at all. By the shit-eating grin, Seungmin was giving him, he was not keeping it cool as he wanted.

“That sounds nice and all but I can’t dance for a shit.” Changbin joined the conversation.

“We will teach you.” Felix said, his head still buried in Changbin’s shoulder. “It will not be that bad.”

“Felix is right. You still have more than two weeks to learn the choreo.” Minho said and that made both Jisung and Changbin snickered.

Changbin and Jisung started to argue with Hyunjin and Minho that it is definitely not possible for them to learn the choreo and Chan just looked around the table taking everything in. Then he noticed that it was just seven of them and the boy who was just a moment ago sitting next to Hyunjin and Seungmin was gone. 

He looked around the whole room, confused where and especially when Jeongin left the table. When he looked back, he noticed Seungmin quietly looking at him. When Seungmin was sure Chan was looking back at him, he moved his chin slightly towards the swing door leading to the staff room that was still moving slightly.

Chan nodded at him with a thankful smile and stood up from the table walking towards the closed door. Before he crossed the room he could hear Felix’s loud whine, complaining “I am not doing some sexy dance with my own brother. Make a new pair, you fucker!” Chan shook his head slightly, trusting the boys with the collab and slowly opened the door. 

The staff room was small. There were only lockers for the workers and shelves full of different types of dishes and also some durable ingredients. Jeongin was sitting on a small bench that was in front of the lockers. He had his legs on the bench with his hands hugging them tightly, head between his knees. Chan could hear soft sniffles coming from the boy. He slowly walked across the room, crouching down in front of the young boy.

“Hey Innie.” he whispered softly.

Jeongin whined something incomprehensible and hugged his legs tighter. 

“Innie, can I touch your hands?” Chan asked the boy, not wanting to scare him. When Jeongin noded Chan smiled but asked again. “Words, Innie. Can he do that for me, please?”

“Yes…..yes, you can touch my hands.” Jeongin answered weakly.

“Thank you, Innie.” Chan praised the boy and slowly put his hands on the younger boy’s ones and squeezed them a little. “What is going on Innie? You can talk to me, okay?”

“Nothing….just tired.”

“That’s not all. Please tell me, or we can get you home.” Chan looked at the boy worriedly. If he didn't want to talk to him, at least he could get him to bed.

“No no no. I don't want to bother you.” Jeongin shook his head.

“You don't bother me. I wouldn't be here talking to you if I thought you are bothering me.” as an answer Jeongin whimpered again. He reached his hands to grab Chan’s. His hold was too strong but Chan didn’t say a thing. 

“I am- It’s nothing, really.” he started to talk, playing nervously with Chan’s fingers. “I just- I just feel left out, I guess?” he tried to make himself smaller, shaking slightly. Chan’s legs started to hurt a little from the uncomfortable position he was crouching down so he sat down on the floor, careful not to force his hands out of Jeongin’s grip. He was stroking Jeongin’s hands with his thumb the whole time, trying to calm the boy down at least a little.

“I always feel left out when they talk about dance. Well, not always. But when it is something like preparing some performance or talking about some new move or famous dancer. Most of the time I have no idea what they are talking about and I don't want to bother them and ask. I know that they will probably just explain it all to me but…..I don't know. I was always the younger kid to them. Even when I am only one year younger than most of them, I was always not good enough. Minho and Hyunjin are friends from kindergarten or something. They were always together and then they started to dance and I could’ve never kept up with them. it doesn't really matter anymore because I prefer singing. So I tried not to hang out with them that much anymore. I started to study at university and I started to work here so my plan worked perfectly. Now I don't have free time at all” Jeonging chuckled darkly. his voice hoarse from the crying.

“Shhhh come here.” Chan carefully pulled Jeongin’s hands towards him but not with enough strength to push him forward without him wanting to. Jeongin didn’t move for a moment but then he lifted his head slowly to look at Chan. His eyes were red and his lips were trembling. Then he slowly untangled his hands from his legs and slowly climbed to Chan’s lap. Chan hugged him with a soft exhale, tucking Jeongin’s head on his shoulder. 

“You are good enough. You just enjoy different things and that’s not a bad thing. I think Lixie felt the same way. For so many years, he was the only one who was interested in dancing. Sometimes, we just locked ourselves in the studio and didn't walk out for hours sometimes even days and for that time Felix was on his own. We didn’t realise this till he left us. We were too focused on what we loved that we absolutely ignored Felix. And then he was gone. Sometimes I feel like it was my mistake. What if I was there for him, he would stay with us. But that is so selfish of me. He is doing so good here. I am so proud of him but sometimes I just miss him so much. All of us do. After he left, it took us a long time to get used to it. I think that Changbin was the worst out of the three of us. Me and Sungie, we stay in contact with him. But Bin….he just stopped to talk to him. He ignored his existence for the most time. Oh so Accidentally planned his trip to his parents for the exact same time that Felix was in the city. It was painful to watch. Felix always had such a big crush on Binnie.” Chan sighed. It was so long since he talked about this with somebody. 

“Lix told us about his crush on Changbin a few days ago. He never talked about it before. Or Changbin in general. He was always talking about you. About all the things you’ve done together or about all time he and Jisung did something stupid. It was a lot and somehow I think we didn't hear even half of it.”Jeongin shifted his head slightly and smiled at the other boy. 

“Oh yes.” Chan grunted and left his head fall at Jeongin’s shoulder, making him giggled little. “They were uncontrollable together. They were best friends.”

They stayed in silence for a bit, just enjoying the quiet and calm atmosphere. 

“I think that Changbin is having a little crush on Felix too.” Jeongin whispered, tapping a random melody on Chan’s tight. Chan only hummed in response letting the boy speak some more if he wanted.

“I know it is not my place,” he continued “but I saw them interact today and it was so obvious. Felix was super obvious but we all know that. He was blushing so much the whole time. It was adorable. Now I don't know Changbin that much but I saw them interact and there is something. Changbin is all tense and he can only pay attention to what Felix is doing. He is absolutely fascinated by the boy.”

“I know. It is painful. But maybe Binnie will realise what Felix really means to him. They would be good for each other. “

“Hmm. Same thing with Minho and Jisung. I had to listen to Minho screaming about Jisung’s tights for years now. Now it looks like Jisung could like him back. I am just scared about Minho.” he sighed, burying his head in Chan’s shoulder a little bit more. “He had a bad relationship not so long ago. I can’t really tell you everything because it is not my place but Minho was always insecure about himself. He is really good at hiding it behind his big ego and weird personality. So just…..if Jisung will be confused about Minho’s intentions, tell him just to talk to him. He is really straightforward if he is given the chance.”

“Okay, I will.” Chan said and hugged the boy tighter. There was silence after that and the two of them were able to hear the rest of the group in the other room loudly talking and laughing. 

“Do you feel better now? We can tell the others you are not feeling well and we can go home.” Chan asked the younger boy, playing with his hair gently. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I am sure. Come on. Let’s get up, okay?” Chan got up with the other boy still in his lap, almost losing his balance because Jeongin was not exactly the lightest. When they were both standing, he wiped the tears from Jeongin’s face and after he was sure the boy was okay he let him go. 

He turned around and walked out of the staff room, making sure Jeongin was walking behind him. The rest of the boys were still discussing the collab stage, some of them looking ready to jump over the table to make their point more clear. Nobody, except Seungmin, noticed their entrance. 

“Hey boys.” Chan said loudly enough so all of them could hear him. All six of them turned their heads towards him, looking at them questionably. “Me and Innie are going home. I trust you to come with a plan but don’t stay here for two long okay? If we want to do this we need to start practice tomorrow!”

“Of course. I will make sure that the shop is properly cleaned and closed. Get some sleep Innie.” Seungnim smiled at the youngest, waving at him. “Thank you,” he said to Chan more quietly.

“Of course. Please make sure they will get some sleep.”

“Will do. Now go.” Seungmin smiled at him, laying his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

Chan took all of his things, put on his jacket and helped Jeongin with his. Then they waved at the boys sitting around the table and walked away from the coffee shop. The streets were almost empty, only the street lights illuminating their way. Chan felt a finger gripping his hand and smiled softly. When he turned his head to see the boy walking next to him, Jeongin kept his head straight, not looking at him. Chan squeezed his hand and led them to the palace. The walk was quiet, neither of them having the need to fill the silence. 

When they entered the palace, Jeonging led them to the east wing, where the royal family had their rooms. His room was at the end of a long hallway. Jeongin walked inside, still holding Chan’s hand so he had no choice then walked right behind him. Jeongin led the boy to a big sofa, telling him to wait for a bit then he walked across the room and opened the closet that was standing there. He picked some clothes he could sleep in and walked to the bathroom so he could get change.

After a moment he walked out, wearing black sweatpants and an oversized shirt. He took Chan’s hand again and walked to the bed, pushing Chan so he would sit on the edge. Jeongin climbed on the bed and slipped under the covers, grabbing the pillow tightly. Chan started to stroke Jeongin’s hair slowly, seeing the boy was almost asleep. 

He stayed there for some time, making sure that the boy was asleep before leaving.

“Good night Innie.” he whispered, standing up. Before he could fully stand up, a hand grabbed the hem of his shirt and he looked down.

“Could- could you stay with me?” Jeongin asked quietly. 

“Of course.” he whispered back, slipping under the covers behind Jeongin and hugging him tightly. They both fall asleep, feeling comfortable and safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so......yeah, what a chapter. i hope i didnt disappoint with Minsung first meeting. this fic was created because of that one scene. and also felix's freckles...(and then the name of this fic. Princess Sissi is 10/10 tv show btw)
> 
> i was not sure if i should put chan and innie there but i think that they would make great pair in this one. i will probably ad their relationship tag in next chapter if i will be sure i want to put them as couple at the end. 
> 
> i dont know where i am going with this thing at all :)) well....i know where i am going (all of them happy and together duh) but dont know how to get there so we will see!! 
> 
> (please comment if you liked some part uwu. it makes me have a little panic attack but then i am super happy that somebody actualy reads my work)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wohoo guess who's back yay. this was kinda hell to write and it took me so long :) i hope i managed to write this without making it awkward

The next morning, they all, except Seungmin and Jeongin, met in a practice room that was frequently used by the three dancers when they worked on some of their solo performances. After they all changed into more comfortable clothes, Hyunjin still looking ready to walk on a runway and Changbin next to him looked like he regretted all of his life decisions, they sat in the middle of the room, making a somehow crooked looking circle. 

With way too much energy anybody should possess in 8 am Felix threw a few papers in the middle. 

“Okay, so yesterday we decided to do a choreo for Broken Compass, sounds good?” Felix looked at his older brother for approval. Chan nodded in confirmation. He liked the song, it had good energy and enough melody to build a choreo for it. Felix smiled at him and continued to talk. “ Great. So Minho and I went through his old choreo for that song and-”

“Wait. When did you have time for that?” Changbin interrupted him, looking at him with narrowed eyes. “Felix, how much sleep did you get?” 

“Some?” Changbin just sighed at Felix’s answer and took his hand to his, shaking his head. 

“I can get some sleep after I make this choreo work, okay?” looking at Changbin with his best puppy eyes.

Chan was looking at the two of them with a slightly tilted head. “What did I miss?” he asked Hyunjin who was sitting next to him. Hyunjin grinned at him and Chan raised one of his eyebrows at the boy.

“I am glad you asked.” the boy whispered back to him. “Well nothing official, sadly. But they were really touchy yesterday. Especially later when Lixie got sleepy. It was adorable. Changbin didn't pay attention to anybody else. Honestly, I don't think he knew till now what song we are doing.”

Chan smiled and thanked the boy for the info. Then he turned his attention back to Felix who was explaining the choreo.

“So Minho and I decided to do choreo in pairs. That means it will be one of 3racha and one of us. And that pair will be working primarily together. But there will be a few moments where we will change our dance partners. But we will get to it later. Now the pairs!” he looked around them with an enthusiastic smile.

“Oh god.” Chan could hear Jisung mumbling next to him. 

“So, Chan is with Jinnie, Jisung is dancing with Minho and I am in pair with Binnie. Okay?” Felix told them, looking around for some objections. When there was none, he nodded and started to talk again. “We will show you the part we put together, it is the first verse and chorus. Then Minho will slowly start explaining the chorus part with you and I will teach Jinnie his part. That's enough for today, okay? No need to rush.”

“Okay.” Jisung answered hesitantly, looking like he is ready to run away. Chan couldn't really blame him, he felt the same way. 

“Nice. We will show you the choreo and then we can start. Jinnie, will you turn on the music? Thanks.” Felix said and stood up, walking to the middle of the room, Minho right behind him. The rest of them moved to the back wall, watching them with expectation. 

They stood in position, ready for the music to start and grinning at the boys in front of them. Then when Hyunjin turned on the music, their expressions changed absolutely. The song started with Jisung’s verse, their moves powerful and sharp. They danced close to each other, Minho who was dancing the rapper’s part being slightly in front of Felix. When Chan’s part started and the beat got more melodic, the two dancers switched to positions similar to ballroom dances. This part was really intimate, creating some kind of tension between them. With Changbin’s part, the pair became more distant again. Minho pushed Felix away from himself and stood alone on a stage. Felix, who was thrown on the floor danced powerfully behind him, this part taking a lot of inspiration from contemporary dance. His movements were stiff and frantic, making him look desperate and alone, looking for some kind of direction, begging for the company of the other that he lost. At a moment when Changbin verse was ending, the two dancers found each other again after drifting apart, the choreo slowing down a little, the two of them hugging on the ground. 

When Chan’s part came again they stopped dancing, dropping on the floor with a loud cry. Hyunjin stood up to turn off the music, the rest of the boys just sitting there with their mouths wide open. There was a silence, the boys staring at the two dancers in astonishment. 

“So….” Felix looked at them, starting to get slightly worried because of their silent reaction.

“You were absolutely perfect. It was perfect. The choreo matched the lyrics perfectly. I am so proud of you, Lixie.” Chan grinned at his younger brother.

“Yeah…...you were- the choreo is perfect.” Changbin stuttered looking at Felix with wide eyes. 

At Chan's side, Jisung was still sitting there with his mouth hanging open staring at Minho without blinking. He was in trance, his mind replaying Minho’s dancing to him. The way Minho moved while dancing. He had absolute control over his body. Every move was planned and perfectly executed. He knew exactly what he was doing and Jisung could see he was well aware of how good he was in it. He mowed like water, fluid but strong, able to do whatever he wants. 

Minho’s dancing was one of the most breathtaking things Jisung has ever seen and he was in love. He realised that the thing he felt for Minho was not just an attraction to Minho’s looks or fascination with his weird and quirky personality. 

He looked at Minho’s face. The boy still breathing heavily from the dancing, his bangs wet with sweat and his cheeks flushed a little. Their eyes met and Jisung couldn’t look away. He knew that Minho could see everything in his eyes, all the love and adoration but also the confusion and fear. Minho’s eyes widened a little when he looked at Jisung but then he smiled at the younger boy, his eyes shining with joy. 

“Uh...It is great.” Jisung said, still looking at Minho. “But there is like no way I can dance like that in two weeks.”

“Yes, you will. You have the best teachers.” Minho answered him with a wink. “And you can't be worse than that kindergarten group I had to teach for a few times when Felix was sick. I still have nightmares because of that.”

“Hey! They are angels!”

“Yeah, yeah Lixie, whatever. So we can get started. Let’s go!” Minho said to the three boys. He walked to Jisung and reached his hand for Jisung to take. He helped him up and led them to the other side of the room so they will not bother Felix and Hyunjin. Then he sat down again, still holding JIsung’s hand so the boy who didn't expect the sudden tug downwards lost his balance and fell at Minho, who caught him and put him almost on his lap. He looked down at the boy with a smirk and patted his head mockingly. Jisung just pouted at him and looked at his two friends who sat near Minho, choosing not to comment about Minho’s and Jisung’s seating situation. 

“Okay, so we will start with Jisung’s verse.” he pushed Jisung out of his lap, pushing him up with him and moved him to position when he wanted him to be. He then showed Chan and Changbin where they should stand and walked in front of them. 

He slowly started to demonstrate each step in the choreo, explaining everything to them. Then he let them try it by themself, correcting where they were wrong or moving offbeat.

They worked like that for a few hours with short breaks. Minho was able to teach them a rough version of Jisung’s verse. Neither of the boys was able to dance without mistake or without looking in the mirror and trying to copy what the others were doing but they were satisfied with their progress. 

At the other side of the room, Hyunjin learned the already existing choreography in less than an hour. After that, he and Felix tried to come up with ideas for the last part of 3racha’s song. 

Around 1 pm the boys stopped for a lunch break. After that, 3rach went to their studio, working on their new songs and the dancers returned to their practise room to work on the choreography. They showed Minho their ideas and together they worked on Chan’s last verse. They were a great team, each of them had their own style and working process, but they always made things work and made creative and innovative choreographies. 

They worked for hours losing track of time passing. Suddenly, Felix’s phone rang, making them all turn their heads in its direction. Felix stood up with a low grunt from the floor he was lying on for the last half an hour and crossed the room. When he saw the caller ID he grimaced, looking at the clock above the doors. The two gave him a worried look but he just smiled at them in response.

“Binnie?” from the corner of his eye he could see the two boys grinned at each other. 

“Hey Lixie. Where are you?” Changbin's voice was soft.

“Hmmm I-”

“Are you still in the practice room? Lixie?”

“Yes but we are almost finished.” Felix told the older boy quickly.

“Lixie. You need to go to bed. You didn’t sleep at all yesterday. We are leaving the studio now. I will buy you a hot chocolate and I will wait in your room okay?” Changbin sounded tired and Felix was feeling guilty. He had his own problems but here he was, taking care of Felix.

“Okay. I will.” Felix answered quietly. 

“Thank you I-” there was a rustling sound and some muffled yelling then a new voice spoke to the phone. “Hey, Lixie. Can you please put the volume up? I need to speak to Minho.”

Felix chuckled and did exactly what Jisung had asked for. He was also clever enough to put his phone away from his ear in time.

“Hey, you idiot!” Jisung screamed through the speaker, making Felix slightly wince. But at least he knew what was coming. The two boys sitting on the floor, who already lost interest in Felix’s call, had no idea and both of them screamed and looked at Felix with wide eyes. Hyunjin then laughed at Minho who was just staring blankly at the phone that just called him an idiot.

“Go home! Do you hear me? No staying up late. Understand?”Jisung started to talk again. His voice is still loud but not too loud. Minho stood up and walked to Felix, taking his phone out of his hands. He put the volume down, so he could talk to Jisung without the whole building hearing their conversation. 

“Hi Jisung.” he greeted the younger. “I will go home in a minute, don't worry.”

“Of course I do worry. You stayed up all night tomorrow. You must be exhausted.” Jisung's voice sounded soft. But maybe it was just the quality of the phone's speaker.” We are going home now. And if you are not in your room by the time I am home then…..I don't really know what but you don't want to find out!” Jisung chuckled, tiredness obvious in his voice. 

“Kinky.” Minho laughed. “But okay. I will go home now. Bye.” he said to the boy who just hummed and ended the call. 

“Well, it looks like it is time to go home.” Hyunjin grinned at the two boys, still laying like some starfish on the floor.

“Yeah, it looks like it. But we did a lot of work today. We can finish the choreo in no hurry. It will take them some time to learn the part of the choreo that is already finished.” Felix walked over to the bench and collected his things, ready to go home, and also drink some hot cocoa. 

“Sounds like a plan.” Minho answered and after turning off the laptop they used for playing music he walked out of the room and switched off the lights. Hyunjin locked the room behind them and they walked out of the building ready to go to bed. 

▵▵▵▵▵▵▵▵▵

At the end of the week, they were able to dance the whole choreo. It was not a hundred per cent yet, but they still had time for that. Now, they mostly practice in pairs and at the end of the day, they work together, to get the timing just right. 

It was tiring but also exciting and they were enjoying every minute of it. They couldn't wait to finally perform it for people to see. 

When they decided to work in pairs, they moved from the big practice room to smaller rooms, so every pair had their own and they could work comfortably. That gives all of them to get to know their dance partner.

Chan, who was the only one who did not have a crush on his dance partner, was enjoying his time with Hyunjin. They talked a lot between practising, Chan automatically adding Hyunjin between his adopted kids he had to take care of. 

Hyunjin was more than his pretty face. He was talented and determined to be at the top. He was an exceptional dancer, his focus being ballet but also knowing basics in different genres. Hyunjin, as Chan quickly found out, was also really funny and extremely loud. He joked around, trying to make the atmosphere better for everybody. 

On the other side, there was Jisung, who was internally dying all the time. Minho was hot when he danced, that was nothing new. But to Jisung’s distress, he was also a really good teacher. He never got angry at Jisung, for not understanding some part of the choreo or making the same mistake again and again. He was kind and listened to Jisung. 

Jisung knew that he was in love, but Minho was confusing. Most of the time he was touchy and flirty with Jisung, but sometimes his behaviour just absolutely turned around and he acted like they weren’t even friends. Didn’t let Jisung get closer to him, cling to him like he usually did. 

Jisung also knew that Minho liked him too. He was not blind. He saw how the boy was looking at him, how he reacted to Jisung and how he was also the one clinging to Jisung at any given chance. He also heard about Minho’s little obsession over his thighs from others. Yes, Minho liked him too, but sometimes he just acted like an absolutely different person and Jisung was just so confused. 

He asked Chan one night when they were laying in Chan’s bed, the older boy already half asleep. Chan smiled at the boy next to him, his face almost unrecognizable in the dark. He remembered the conversation he had with Jeongin around a week ago. He told Jisung everything Jeongin told him about Minho’s insecurities. It was not much, but as Jeongin told him, it was not his place to know these things. He just hoped that what he knew would help Jisung, who was humming quietly next to him, taking all the new information in. Well, not really new information. Something he already knew from Minho himself and some things he guessed from the way Minho was acting around him. But it was good to know that all he needed to know was to ask directly. As easy as asking your crush, what is wrong. But he could do it. For Minho and himself. 

The last couple was Felix and Changbin. They worked well together. Felix being a dance teacher for small kids helped, when Changbin was acting childish and was not able to overcome some difficulties. Felix slowly led him and corrected his mistakes, without blaming him for it. Felix was the epitome of a professional dance teacher but sometimes Changbin’s cute and childish behaviour was too much and he was just a blushing mess. But even worse were moments when Changbin was flirting suddenly, leaving Felix breathless. 

It was around 8pm. All of the boys spend their whole day locked up in their practice rooms, working on the choreo. They all practised together for a few hours in the morning and then divided to work alone in pairs again. Hyunjin had a date with Sungmin, so he went home early and Chan went to their studio to work for a few more hours. Minho and Jisung left about one hour after them, leaving Felix and Changbin alone. The two of them decided to pack their things and go home after Changbin landed pretty badly after one spin and hurt his ankle a little. 

“Binnie, do you want to grab some hot cocoa on our way back? No coffee for you, it is too late for that.” Felix asked the other boy. 

“Okay.” Changbin answered, picking Felix’s coat and helping the boy to put him on. He then grabbed his own beanie and put it on the blond boys head, who just pouted at him in response. “Don’t pout. Your fault, you forgot your beanie today!”

They walked to Stay Café, Felix sneaking his hand into Changbin’s. They bought two hot cocoa, Jeongin, who was ready to close the store, almost throwing them out. They walked all the way back to the palace, Felix stopping them at the front gate.

“Hey Binnie, I want to show you something.” Felix said with voice unstable, tugging Changbin’s hand in a direction of a smaller path leading to the park, that was connected to the palace. 

Changbin just nodded and without word followed the boy. They were walking for around five minutes, Felix leading them on small paths that Changbin wouldn't even notice. They were too far away from the main roads that were illuminated by the decorative street light, so they walked in darkness, Felix’s sure steps leading them to the remote corner of the park. 

After they needed to fight some bushes they suddenly emerged on a hidden clearing with a stream leading to a beautiful lake. A small bridge led across the stream and on the other side, there was an old-looking wooden pavilion. Felix led them right to the pavilion, sitting on the floor, back leaning against the decorative railing. He patted the floor next to him for Changbin to sit there. They sat there for a while in silence, the sound of nature surrounding them. 

“You are not covering your freckles anymore.” Changbin said suddenly, looking at his hands.

“Huh?” Felix looked at him, sipping his hot cocoa.

“You were always covering your freckles with makeup. I saw you without it only when we had a sleepover at your place.”

“Oh, yeah.” Felix chuckled softly. “It got hard to cover them when I was dancing all the time. I would just smudge the makeup after a while and I was too lazy to redo it. And…..well. I found out that having them is not such a curse as I thought it is.”

“They are beautiful.” Changbin said, feeling Felix’s head quickly turned at him. “ I always loved sleepovers at Chan’s place because I would see you without your makeup. I’ve never told you because I didn't have a reason to, but I really liked your freckles and I was so confused about why you would cover them. They made you, still do, look so unique and kind. But it was your decision so I’ve never said anything.”

Changbin looked at the boy next to him, who was now looking down on his lap. Changbin took a deep breath and grabbed Felix’s hand that was not holding the cup. He moved their joined hands to his lap.

“Seeing you after so long, all the memories are back and with all the time that has passed…..I see it all differently? I don't know. You were Chan’s little brother. Our little Lixie. And I thought that being Chan’s best friend I need to see you just like that? I thought that if I’ve ever seen you differently I would go against Chan? I know that it is bullshit okay? Don't look at me like that. But I was fifteen and you were so small and all I’ve wanted was to protect you. And then suddenly, you were not that small anymore and you were leaving us. I was not able to protect you anymore.” Changbin stopped talking to organise his thoughts. He felt Felix squeezing his hand and he smiled, leaning his head on Felix’s.

“Binnie..”

“No, please. Let me talk first okay?” Felix nodded, letting Changbin continue. “What am I trying to say here is, that I like you. More than I should like somebody who I was trying to see as my younger brother. I think I knew that for a long time. All these times you were visiting and I was with my parents? I think I was just too scared to face you. To see you all grew up. A better version of you that does not need me anymore. And then Jisung said that you had a crush on me when we were younger and it got me to think about my own feelings.”

“Jisung was right, you know? I had such an ugly crush on you. You were the grumpy and angry boy who was feared by everyone at our school. But then you went all the way to see me in my class just to be sure I ate my lunch or that nobody was bullying me. You were protecting me when Chan couldn’t. Of course, I had a crush on you. But you were so blind, so I try to be okay to just be your best friend’s younger brother. I also naively thought that I will be able to forget you. But of course not. I think that if I left sooner or if I still had just a crush on you, I would be able to forget about you. And maybe if I let myself meet somebody new. But I was not able to do that. I'm still too much in love with you to do that.” 

“Can I kiss you?” Changbin asked, lifting his head and looking at Felix.

“Do you mean it, Bin?” Felix looked up at him and Changbin could see the fear in his eyes. 

“Yes. I can't tell you that I love you back. Not right now. Not yet. But I like it. I’ve liked you for so long without even realising it and now when I have you back in my life I don't want to lose you again.”

“I- please kiss me.” Felix said, his voice quiet but clear. There was still fear in his eyes, maybe a little bit of distrust but also hope. 

Changbin slowly put his palm on Felix’s face, making him look up at him. His hand was gentle and careful, not to scare or hurt the younger boy. They looked at each other for a second and then Changbin leaned down and gently kissed the boy. It was more peck then anything. Their lips barely touched. Changbin leaned back a little so he could look at Felix, who was smiling, his eyes almost disappearing. He smiled back at him and took his face between his palm, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs slowly. With both hands still holding Felix’s face, he kissed him again, This time he gently kissed him on his nose and both cheeks, trying to kiss every freckle the boy had splattered on his face. 

There was a soft whine coming from the younger boy and then Changbin felt two hands curling at the back of his neck, fingers tangling in his short hair. Felix tugged his hair a little to make the other boy kiss him properly again. Changbin had no problem to do just that, gently kissing his lower lip, nibbling a little. Felix whined again and pressed more into the kiss, making Changbin tilt his head back a little. Without breaking the kiss, he climbed into Changbin’s lap, straddling the older boy. Changbin moved one of his hands to Felix’s hip, grabbing him tightly. When Felix leaned closer to him his whole body shivered, making the older boy laugh quietly. 

“As much as I would love to continue, I think we should go back. I don't want you to catch a cold.” Changbin said, putting his second hand around Felix’s waist and hugging him tightly. Felix hid his head in the crook of Changbin’s neck, mumbling something that Changbin couldn't hear properly. 

“Fine.” he said after a moment, lifting himself and helping Changbin to stand up. They walked back to the palace, Changbin hugging Felix tightly because the younger boy was uncontrollably shivering. 

“Do you want to stay with me tonight.” Changbin asked when they entered the castle. Felix just nodded and grabbed Changbin's hand with both hands, leading them to the older boy’s room. 

When they entered the room, Changbin opened his closet to find some shirt and shorts for the younger boy to wear. He handed the clothes to the boy and gestured to the bathroom door. Felix took the clothes and gave Changbin a small peck to the lips, disappearing in the bathroom without a single word. Right at the moment, the door closed behind the boy, Changbin just collapsed on the floor, breathing slowly, trying to calm down.

Changbin took shower right after Felix and when he entered his room again, Felix was already in his bed, doing something on his phone. Changbin turned off the light and crossed the room to joined his boyfriend-

“Felix?” Changbin called the boy, his heart beating fast. Felix turned his head towards Changbin, who was standing right next to the bed, not climbing up. He tilted his head, looking at the boy with questions in his eyes. 

“Do you want to be my boyfriend?”

“And I was afraid that you would never ask.” Felix grinned, putting his phone away. “Yes, of course, I want to be your boyfriend. Now come here and cuddle your boyfriend. It is your job now.” 

He made grabby hands towards the boy who grinned at him, quickly climbing up on the bed. Changbin did just what his adorable boyfriend asked and joined him under the blanket, cuddling him tightly. Felix turned around, so his back was facing Changbin’s front, grabbing Changbin’s hands and putting them around his waist. Changbin smiled and softly kissed the head of the boy in front of him, laying his head between his shoulder blades. They fall asleep like that, holding each other. 

▵▵▵▵▵▵▵▵▵

“Hey fuckers! Let’s practice together!” Minho screamed with only his head out of the big practice room. His voice echoed through the corridor and he could hear loud screams answering him with the same energy. 

They all one after another walked into the practice room, sitting on the floor and waiting for Minho to tell them what they will do next. They all watched how Felix with absolute ease slipped into Changbin’s lap and kissed him on his lips. There was a stunned silence, nobody really knew how to react. Not that the two boys noticed, they just stared at each other with heart eyes. 

“Fucking finally.” Chan said with a grin, his dimples showing. That unleashed an avalanche of high pitched shouts and enthusiasts yells from the boys, congratulating the new couple. 

“Changbin, you know I love you. But if you ever hurt my brother I will beat the shit out of you.” Chan said after the boys calmed down.

“Of course.” Changbin looked at Chan and then after a few moments of silence. “Okay but nobody is going to tell this to Felix? Nobody? Jisung?”

“Sorry bro. I love you but I love Felix more. Also, we all know that Felix is not able to hurt a fly” Jisung grinned at his friend.

“Ya! You prick! I would punch you, you fucker. But you are lucky that I have my adorable boyfriend in my lap.” Changbin said, looking around with a sly grin when everybody started to complain about his disgusting behaviour. Felix just giggled and hid his head in Changbin’s neck. 

“Gross!” Hyunjin screamed. “You have no right to act like this. You need to earn it by not being touchy and disgustingly adorable around other people.”

“You are the one to talk. You and Seungmin are all over each other when you are together.” Minho yelled at his best friend.

“Yes, but we earned it!”

“Literally no. You were so fucking disgusting when you finally got together, After years of pinning and whining. Worst years of my fucking life.” Felix joined the conversation, pointing at his friend.

“Okay, enough we need to practice!” Minho yelled before Hyunjin could continue to try to justify his past behaviour. They all groaned in unison but slowly stood up and got to their starting position. 

They practised for about an hour, going through some more complicated parts when the door suddenly swung open revealing Seungmin with his hands full of taking out food. 

“Hello bitches! I have food!” he screamed at them while walking into the room. 

“Seungminie, my love! My one and only, my pumpkin pie, I fucking love you!” Hyunjin screeched and ran to his boyfriend, who had just enough time to put all the bags on the ground before his lanky boyfriend jumped on him. 

“What did you say about not being gross again?” Changbin asked the dancer with a smirk. Hyunjin just stuck his tongue out at him and kissed his boyfriend.

They all ignored them for the sake of their own good and rather chose to pay their attention to the food. They sit in the circle around the bags and fight for the best food, Seungmin and Hyunjin joining them later and complaining that they eat everything without waiting on them. 

They somehow split into pairs, Chngbin and Felix being adorably gross, feeding each other, Seungmin and Hyunjin being just gross, also feeding each other, Minho and Jisung being loud, also feeding each other but with a little twist. They were throwing pieces of food at each other trying to catch it with their mouth. 

That left Chan alone, looking around with a soft smile. His smile faltered a little when he saw the mess Jisung and Minho had made. He took out his phone, taking some pictures of Jisung with a noodle on his forehead, Minho laughing maniacally behind him. There is never too much of a blackmailing material anyway. 

When he was locking his phone he noticed an unread message from Jeongin. Without much thinking he dialled his number, waiting for the younger boy to pick up. 

“Hello? Chan?” Jeongin answered the call. 

“Hi, Innie. Do you have a moment?” Chan asked the boy, suddenly unsure about his decision to call the younger boy. 

“Yes. We are just closing the store.” 

“Already? What time is it?” he didn't check the clock in hours, so he had no idea how long they had been practising. 

“A little bit past nine. Are you still practising?” 

“Well, we are in the studio but we are not practising anymore. Seungmin came like an hour ago and he brought food so now it is just chaos.” Chan groaned when he looked around, seeing the absolute mess the boys made. He could hear the younger boy giggled through the phone. 

“Yeah I can imagine that. You should send everybody home. It is pretty late and you are not going to practice after eating anyway.”

“You are right.” Chan nodded, not really wanting to move and clean the room.

“I am always right.” Jeongin laughed. “What about you picking me up on your way home?”

“Will you make me hot cocoa with extra cream?”

“Just because it is you. But do not be late.” 

“Roger that!” Chan answered and hung up.

“Boys.” Chan said loudly to catch their attention. When he was sure all of them were listening to him or pretending to while they were clinging on their boyfriends, he continued. “We should go home, it is pretty late.”

They all nodded and started to slowly but surely standing up, some of them, Hyunjin, still clinging to their boyfriends like koalas. They cleaned the room pretty quickly and we're almost ready to go.

“Hey Seungmin, Could you make sure they lock all the doors and all? I need to go.” Chan asked the only person he knew was able to control all the boys.

“Yeah, of course. Go get your hot cocoa.” Seungmin smirked at Chan.

“I- how.” Chan stuttered.

“I heard you talking with Innie.” Seungmin answered and pushed Chan out of the practice room. “ Now go. I will get them home safely.”

Chan smiled at him and left the room, not looking around to find out why he could hear Jisung’s high pitched screeching and Minho’s manic laughter for the whole time he was leaving the building. 

It took him around ten minutes to reach the coffee, Jeongin was waiting for him on a step that led to the store, tugged in a big scarf that was covering almost half of his face, holding two cups of hot cocoa. Chan stopped on a pavement in front of the boy. With Jeongin standing on the stairs, Chan’s head was at the perfect level to just fall into Jeongin’s really soft looking scarf. And with a grunt, he did just that. His head collided with Jeongin’s chest who almost lost balance and almost dropped their drinks. 

“What are you doing, you big baby.” Jeongin asked and carefully patted Chan’s head with the back of his hand, while still holding the cup. 

“I am not a baby.” Chan whined into Jeongin’s scarf, his voice muffled by the thick fabric. He buried his head into the scarf even more and hugged him. 

“No, of course, you are not a baby. You are a fucking disaster. Get off me so I could give you your precious hot cocoa with an unhealthy amount of cream.”

“Fine.” he moved a little and looked up at the boy, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. 

Jeongin handed him the cup and stepped down from the stairs looking at the older boy, who was drinking his drink. 

“Let’s go. It is late.” Jeongin said and grabbed Chan’s hand and pulled him behind him. Chan squeezed their connected hands and skipped a little to be at the same level as Jeongin. 

They walked back home mostly in silence, sipping their hot cocoa while it was still hot, Jeongin leaning on Chan more and more.

They were near the door leading to the west wing when Jeongin suddenly lost his balance, stumbling on the stairs and almost falling on the ground. Chan reached his hands out for him in mostly reflex, without knowing what was really happening. He grabbed the boy's waist tightly, making sure he is stable, before easing his grip a little. 

“Innie? Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Just tired. I kinda suck at sleeping.” the boy chuckled, his voice tired. 

“Okay. Do you know why? If you don’t ask me why?” Chan slowly walked the younger boy to the door, still keeping one hand around his waist. 

“Hhh I don't mind. Just overthinking really? My brain just won't shut down.” Jeongin leaned his head on Chan’s shoulder, closing his eyes and trusting the other boy to safely navigate them to the room.

“Innie? Don’t fall asleep now okay?”

“Can I sleep with you again? I think it was the only time I slept well in a long time.” 

“Of course.” Chan kissed the boy’s head and slowly led them to his room. When they got there he helped Jeongin to the bathroom and after making sure that he would not fall asleep in the shower he found some shirt and shorts for the boy to sleep in. 

After they were both showered, Chan sat on the bed, his back leaning against the headboard, patting the space next to him. Jeongin slowly climbed on the back and sat down next to Chan, laying his head on Chan’s shoulder. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Chan asked the boy, softly petting his hair. Jeongin nodded but stayed silent for a moment. 

“it is just…... I am overthinking everything. My brain is working all the time. And during the day time, I am able to ignore it. Just a little, but if I have things to do it is not that bad. But when I am trying to fall asleep, my brain just starts to work like crazy. It is super annoying.” Jeongin was talking quietly, practically laying on Chan, who had one hand over his shoulders.

“Did you try something to make it better?”

“Yeah, we went to the doctor when I was around fifteen years old. They gave me some pills to try but I didn't like them, they made me feel weird. So they sent me to another doctor.” Jeongin was playing with the blanket and Chan took his hands into his to comfort him. “The verdict was: stress and overthinking about future events. Or some other bullshit. I mean…..yeah but I knew that without them.”

Chan lifted the boy and put him on his lap, Jeongin’s back pressed to his front and hugging him from behind, stroking Jeongin’s hands with his thumbs.

“I was always anxious about the future. Who wouldn't be? Minho is going to be the next king, not me, I know. But I will also have some important role and I don’t want to fuck things up. If everything goes according to plan, I will be handling foreign relations. No big deal. Oh also I am not really supposed to talk about these things, so one word and we will send some sneaky assassin to kill you.” Jeongin chuckled, turning his head to grin at the boy behind him.

“Your secrets are safe with me, Your Highness.” Chan grinned at Jeongin back and pressed a quick kiss to Jeongin’s nose. 

“That's good to hear because I like you. A lot.” Jeongin said, looking directly at Chan. Chan only blinked a few times, trying to decode the boy’s words.

“You like me? In like, like like me?” he stuttered, not sure if he was reading the boy correctly.

“Yes. I like like you.” the boy rolled his eyes at the older. “Well, to be honest, I don't really know?”

“Can you explain it to me?” Chan asked the boy gently, petting his hair.

“I…..I’ve never really had crushes? Like…..I've never had the need to be with somebody? And for so long I just thought that I am a late bloomer or some shit like this. But then I got older and still nothing. Not even sex. Just the thought of having sex, it makes me uneasy. It is not...not like I see sex like something bad, right? It is an absolutely normal thing, I got it. But I just can't-”

“Hey,Innie. Calm down, it is okay. Breath.” Chan hugged the boy, trying to calm down his erratic breathing. 

“I always thought that there was something wrong with me. That I just can't feel, that I was just heartless, or whatever...But that's not it. I love Minho, sometimes, and I love my parents. I just never needed to be in a romantic or sexual relationship with anybody. Even though I sometimes felt lonely. Especially with Jinnie and Min being all gross and madly in love.” Jeongin grimaced and curled more into Chan’s embrace.

“Innie. Listen to me.” Chan said and took Jeongin’s chin and tugged him softly so the boy had to look up. “There is nothing wrong with the way you feel. Everybody is different and not wanting to be intimate with people does not make you heartless or broken. I like you too. A lot.”

“Do you want to know another secret? Minho was not the only one with an ugly crush.” he lowered his head a little, his cheeks slightly pink.

“Do you have a crush on Binnie? I mean….he is good looking.” Chan chuckled and Jeongin hit his chest with a fist with a long whine.

“No, you idiot. I had a crush on you. No idea why tho. You are right, Bin is really good looking.” Chan pouted at the boy, not liking his answer. “It was less dramatic as Minho’s crush. If we can even call it a crush, but I’ve never felt anything like this before. I just liked your lyrics and how you talk about things you were interested in, you know...things like that. Maybe it was because you were so out of my reach, like, no chance for us to meet so I felt safe to actually feel something? I was not thirsting over your thighs like Minho over Jisung’s. Sorry about that.”

“I can live with that.” he kissed the boy on his forehead.” But seriously Innie, I like you. We will just take it slow. See what are you comfortable with and what is a big no for you, okay?”

The boy nodded, hiding his head in Chan’s neck. “I just…... I don't want to make you..for fuck sake….I can’t promise I will have sex with you, in any form and…... I feel so fucking selfish for wanting that from you. I-”

“Hey. It is my own decision, okay? You are not making me.” he gripped the boy’s waist tightly with one hand, the other was playing with the younger boy’s hair. “Honestly, I am not ready to have sex either. My last relationship…..It was not good. We didn’t do anything...you know, don't laugh at me, I am trying here. Anyway. It was after Felix left and I just felt alone. So I got too attached to a person who…. it was a mess and it took me a long time to realise that. Well, it was more Changbin slapping the shit out of me and Jisung having the worst anxiety attack because of him. That was the last red flag I couldn't ignore anymore.”

“In conclusion, we are a mess.” Jeongin lifted up his head and gently stroked Chan’s cheek with his hand. 

“Yes, but that's okay. We will just take it slow.”

“Sounds great. But not too slowly because I really want to try to kiss you.” Jeongin turned around, straddling the older boy, his knees on Chan’s each side, sitting like that it made him a little bit taller than the older boy. He took Chan’s face in his hands, tilting his own face a little in silent question. 

“Are you sure?” Chan asked, adjusting his grip on Jeongin’s waist. 

“Yes, I am sure.”

“Well, then kiss me.”

Jeongin huffed and rolled his eyes at the boy who just smirked at him, his dimples showing. Jeongin ran his thumb over Chan’s lower lip once and then pulled his face up a little. Then he slowly lowered his own head, pressing his lips softly on Chan’s. He could feel Chan smiling into the kiss so he pressed a little bit more to make the smile disappear. And he managed to do just that. Chan whimpered a little when Jeongin bit his lower lip softly. Chan moved one hand from the younger boy’s waist to his face, pushing his face away just a bit so he could see his face. He kissed the boy one more time on a corner of his mouth and then leaning away, still holding Chan’s face in his hand. 

“Hmmm I liked that.” the younger boy grinned, his cheeks bright red. 

“That’s good to hear but we should probably go to sleep. I don’t even want to know what time it is.”

“Yeah, you are right.” the boy grunted and plopped himself on his side, his legs still around Chan’s middle. This sudden movement made Chan lose his balance and fell right next to the boy, crushing one leg under his body. With a huff, he lifted himself a little and moved the boy’s legs so they were lying next to each other. Jeongin placed his head on Chan’s chest, hugging the boy.

“Good night.” Chan whispered, looking down at the boy. Jeongin mumbled something already half asleep. Chan waited for Jeongin’s breath to even out, watching his relaxed face. He wanted to be sure the boy would fall asleep before falling asleep himself. He kissed the crown of Jeongin’s head and with the last smile he relaxed and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope it still makes sense and that i did decent job at trying to write the getting together scenes. I cant really write these things at all so it is just hell to write (and thats why i put there three couples so i would have to write it three times but in a different way yay i am fucking stupid) also this is max i can write so dont expect some sexy times :))) this is toddlers friendly fic


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo guess who is back!
> 
> as always i just hope that it still makes some sence and that i can make your day a little bit better with this word vomit uwu
> 
> (google doc's autocorrect is still my only friend so any grammar errors are it's fault)

It was 4 days till the charity event and Minho was stressed and surprisingly, it was not because of the performance. They practised all the time and the performance was almost perfect. The three rappers were nervous but Minho trusted them. So no, it was not the performance. It was Jisung. 

Minho was overthinking and he knew it. He also knew that Jisung liked him back for some unknown reason. He saw the looks the younger boy gave him when he danced and how he acted around him when they practised together. He knew that his feelings were reciprocated. But he was still terrified. He knew that sometimes his behaviour was confusing and that it was frustrating Jisung, even though the boy was trying to hide it. He knew about his mood swings but he just couldn't control his emotions sometimes. 

Everything kinda went to shit that late afternoon when they were practising. Jisung was clinging to him, tired from all the practising and Minho snapped at him. He knew he fucked upright the moment he raised his voice at the boy and he tried to apologise but Jisung just ran away from the practice room, the last thing Minho saw was Jisung’s big eyes filled with tears. Minho didn’t blame him. He was kinda surprised that it took that long for him to fucked up. 

He just wanted to talk to Jisung, to apologise and tell him why he was acting the way he did, as he should a long time ago. But instead, he left Jisung in the dark, confused with no idea why Minho was acting like an absolute idiot. 

That's why he was, after having a small breakdown in the practice room, running through the palace’s corridors, scaring few servants, who were just trying to do their job, along the way. He ran up to Chan’s door and without knocking he opened the door with too much force while already talking.

“Chan? Is there- Jeongin? What-” Minho screeched, stopping in the doorframe and covering his eyes with his hand. 

“Hi Minho. You know if you knock like a normal person for once…..” Jeongin turned around and looked at his brother with a smirk.

“But you and Chan…... What? You are a baby?” Minho stuttered, slowly putting his hand down, staring at the two boys in Chan’s bed. Chan was sitting with his back against the headboard with Jeongin straddling his lap.

“I am literally one year younger then Jisung.” Jeongin sat down next to Chan, laying his head at Chan’s shoulder, his legs haphazardly put over Chan’s, raising an eyebrow at his brother, who was still standing in the door.

“Yes, exactly. That means you are a baby. Anyway how long are you.....you know? I don't want to know. But Chan If you hurt him…”

“You will hurt me?” Chan smiled at the boy, his head softly caressing Jeongin’s hair.

“Oh no no. He is able to do it on his own. I am just warning you because you don't want to be on Jeongin’s bad side.”

“Noted and Minho? He is in his room. I don't know what happened but please fix it.” Chan nodded his head in the direction of Jisung’s room. 

Minho turned his head quickly in that direction, suddenly remembering why was there in the first place. He took a deep breath and crossed the room to the door leading to Jisung’s room. He turned his head at the boys in the bed to give them one last tense smile and quietly opened the door. 

He closed the door right after looking around the room. He saw Jisung in the middle of his too-large bed, completely drowned in blankets. He came closer to the bed, stopping where Jisung’s head should be. 

“Jisung?” there was almost no indication that the younger boy heard him, just a quiet whimper and covers moving slightly. 

“Sungie? Please talk to me.” Minho tried again, sitting slowly on the bed near Jisung’s middle. Jisung nodded his head, the cover moving a little and Minho could hear him more clearly now.

“I want to apologise. I know I acted like a dick for the longest time and I am so sorry.” Minho slowly touched the cover where he thought Jisung’s shoulder was. The boy leaned into his touch, his head appearing a little from under the blankets. His eyes were red and swollen and his hair was a mess. Minho hated himself for it. 

“I want to explain it all to you. I want you to know why I was acting like this. Will you go with me now? I want to show you something.” Minho asked, unsure if Jisung will be willing to go with him now. He wouldn't blame him if he told him that he does not want to talk to him at all. 

“I am just so confused.” Jisung lifted himself up a little, sitting on the bed and looking so small. 

Minho took his hand and gently pushed him up, stroking Jisung’s hair and gave the boy a quick kiss on his forehead. Jisung looked up at him with his big eyes full of trust and Minho just wanted to tuck him in his blanket and never let him go. Maybe later. Now, he needed to do something first.

He grabbed his hand again and took him out of the room. Jisung made a confused noise when Minho turned the other way then where his room was situated.

“I want to show you something.” Minho explained to the boy and led him to a small side stair and then up to the top floor. He opened a small door and they walked into a small corridor that was probably used by servants. 

Jisung looked around the corridor and he saw a massive wooden door at the end and right next to it a big pile of blankets. Minho walked to the pile and picked up a big hoodie that was laying there among the blankets. He gave the hoodie to Jisung, gently helping the boy to put the piece of clothing on and also put a soft blanket around Jisung’ shoulders. Minho then grabbed another blanket for himself and when he turned around to face Jisung again, he was somehow holding a thermos in his hand. 

He grinned at the younger boy when he saw his confused face and turned around and opened the door. He was holding the door and waiting for Jisung to follow him. 

Jisung walked through the open door and gasped when looked around. They were standing on one of the palace’s roof terrace, this one on a lower level so he could still see some of the higher rooftops above him. He could see the park in front of him, the setting sun illuminating the trees and the city’s skyline in the background. He turned back to Minho and noticed a small bench cover with blankets and pillows, slightly hidden under the rooftop on a higher level. 

Minho walked over to the bench and sat on it, covering himself with the blanket and gesticulating at Jisung to do the same. Jisung crossed the roof and sat next to Minho who put another blanket over his shoulders. The sun was almost gone and the air was a little chilly so Jisung was glad for the layers Minho put on him. The pillows were really comfortable and Jisung felt himself relaxing a little. 

“Okay so…..I- I am really sorry Jisung.” Minho started to talk, turning his body so he was sitting opposite Jisung, who also shifted a little. “I am not good with emotions. Well not with the important ones anyway.”

“Yeah, I noticed.” Jisung snickered quietly, making Minho stop for a moment. “Please continue.”

“Thanks.” Minho rolled his eyes at the boy but did as he said. “ I was never good at relationships. There was a problem that I could never really tell them everything. My identity was top-secret. For everybody, I was just Lee Minho, son of another official who was working closely with the royal family and living in the palace. For the longest time, my only friend was Jinnie and that's just because his mum is my dad's best friend. Seriously, these two together are even more chaotic than me and Jinnie and that's something. Anyway, I had few relationships, if we can name it like that. We were too young and we always broke up before I felt the need to tell them who I was. But I still felt like shit. I lied to them about who I am. I knew that this rule was there to protect us so we could have a normal childhood as we possibly could.”

“You know, when you told me you will inherit family business I really didn't expect it to be the whole kingdom.” Jisung moved a little so he was leaning into Minho’s side and taking the termos from his hand. He took a sip and hummed happily when he felt the taste of hot cocoa on his tongue. Minho chuckled a little and put his hand around Jisung’s shoulder.

“Yeah, sorry for that. But I was never really against the idea? Like I always knew that if I really was against it, there was always Jeongin to take over. But honestly, Innie is not made for it. He does not really like attention. And I was okay with that, I even enjoyed some of the lessons. But then he came.” Minho chuckled darkly and Jisung could hear the distaste there.

“We’ve met in some dance open class I went with Jinnie. I was eighteen? And he was about one year older than me. I was so in love with him. He made me feel special, he danced with me, bought me stuff and so on. I didn't notice at first, but he was really manipulative and controlling. He wanted to know where I am all the time. Who I am with. He really hated Jinnie …...and also Lixie, it was the time when we started to talk to him. Honestly, looking back at it. The fact that he didn't like Lixie should be the biggest red flag because who does not like Lixie? Yeah well as you probably can guess his controlling side was kinda worrying because of my little secret. I didn't want to lie to him and I felt so bad all the time. I really wanted to tell him. It was Jinnie and In who told me to wait a little bit more. They didn't like him at all. Jinnie really hated him and I had no idea why. We were arguing about it all the time. Anyway. He started to get more and more controlling. It was suffocating. But I didn't want to see it of course. And then he started going through my personal things and following me around. Jinnie caught him once when he was following us around and it kinda escalated. Something snapped and he just yelled at me for so long. That I was keeping secrets and that he knows everything. I was terrified. If he knew who I really was it would be hard to keep it secret for much longer.”

Minho was shaking a little, so Jisung put the thermos down and hugged the boy. 

“Shhh it is okay. You don't need to-”

“No. I need to tell you. I want you to know.” Minho hugged Jisung with both of his hands and put his chin on the back of Jisung’s head. “So...thankfully the secret that he figured out was that I cheated on him with Jinnie. I was so fucking hurt. But also scared shitless. If he was lucky he could actually find out who I am. We broke up. Well, Jinnie broke up with him on my behalf, screaming at him right back. He then stalked me for some time. Not the best experience of my life because I was still going to school at that time. Yes Jisung, I do have an actual university degree. Don't look so surprised, I am hurt. Anyway, It kinda escalated when he attacked Jinnie, so we put a restraining order on him. Fun times. Well since then I am kinda fucked up. And that was my sob story.”

“Minho, I-” Jisung turned around and looked at the other boy, who was looking down at him with tears in his eyes. “ I am not going to tell you that I am okay. Because the thing you’ve done hurt a lot. But it is good to know the reason. You’ve been through a lot. And your situation is not really normal.”

“No, it is not.” Minho sighed and pressed his forehead against Jisung’s. He hugged Jisung and pulled him closer. 

“I don’t know what to do.” he whispered and Jisung pulled away a little so he could look at him. “ It is almost time to announce my succession to the throne. And then all the freedom will be over. It is not really king-like to work as a choreographer is it?”

“Minho.” Jisung gently pulled Minho’s head on his shoulder, stroking his head. “ You are going to be okay. And being king does not mean you will need to stop dancing for good. As a king, you can do so many things. Like this charity event, festivals, competitions and so much more. Maybe you will not have so much time to actively dance but you can use your love for dance and create opportunities for dancers all around the kingdom. Not many people can do that and not many rulers take art seriously. And you can still spend your free time with the boys working on some choreo.”

“What would I do without you, hmm?” Minho chuckled and buried his face deeper into Jisung’s neck. “I am so scared. What if I fuck everything up? There is so much to lose. I am not ready.”

“I don't think this is a thing you can be ready for. But you are not going to be alone. You have your father, he is not going to just vanish when you will need him the most. He is not the Avatar. And you have Innie by your side. He will be there for you to keep you in line. And you have all of us to talk to. We are not going everywhere.”

“But you will. After the charity event. You are going back home and I will be alone again.” Minho sniffled and Jisung could feel his hot tears running down his neck. 

“Honestly? Do you really think that we will just leave? With Felix finally dating Changbin and now with whatever it is between Chan and Innie? Nah, I don't think so.”

“Are you serious?” Minho lifted his head from Jisung’s shoulder, looking at him with wild eyes. 

“We haven't talked about it yet. But it is not like we just leave and act like this whole month never happened. We would lose so much. And you can't just leave the city, not just you but also Felix and Innie. I am not saying that we will move here out of nowhere, but theoretically, it would be easier for us to spend some time here once in a while, maybe more frequently.” 

“Yeah, I would love that. I don't want to lose you. You mean so much to me.”

“I don't want to lose you too, Minho. Don’t worry, we will find some way.” Jisung took the older boy's head between his hands and kissed his nose softly, giggling quietly as he buried his head in Minho’s chest. 

▵▵▵▵▵▵▵▵▵

Minho was late. Of course, he was. He wanted to work on some detail of their choreo and he forgot to check the time. 

He was walking through the palace, trying to look like he had at least a little bit of his dignity left. Not like he needed to try. Everybody he met saw him running around the palace in his diapers when he was little. He waved at the two guards that were standing on the sides of a large double-winged door. They smiled at him back and opened the door for him. Minho walked into the room, bowing slightly to the guards, who quietly closed the door right behind him. 

“...........interview with somebody who we think had a different opinion about this issue. We are in groups and in mine, there is this one girl. Dad, I hate her. She is not able to do the easiest tasks and has absolutely irrelevant questions! It is just uuuuugh. Oh. Hi, Minho. You are finally here.“ Jeongin was sitting on a large sofa in the middle of the room. He turned his head so he could look at Minho, who was walking towards them.

“Hi Innie, dad. I am sorry, I was working on the choreo and I got carried away.” he smiled at his dad and sat next to his brother on the sofa. His dad was sitting in an armchair opposite them, sipping his usual afternoon tea.

“Hi, Minho. How are the preparations going?” his dad asked when Minho sat down. 

“It is chaotic. The theatre performance I am working on is done. We are having little problems with outfits but it is just a minor problem. And the performance with 3racha is almost done. We just need to work on some details and synchronisation. I am so excited! The boys are great dancers. I can't wait for you two to see it.”

“I am glad you are enjoying yourself.” the man smiled at his son, “But why did you want to see us?” 

“Yeah, I- I want to officially announce my succession to the throne at the charity event.” Minho took a deep breath and looked at his father. 

“For real?” Jeongin asked, looking at his older brother with wide eyes.

“Minho?” 

“I am ready. Or as ready as I'll ever be. I will not be alone right? You will be by my side?”

“Of course. I am not going anywhere. I mean, me and your mother are planning some nice long vacation when I am free but that can wait till you are all comfortable to be on your own.”

“You will not get rid of me that easily brother.” Jeongin grinned at his brother

“That's nice to hear. I don't think I would be able to do that on my own.”

“Hmmmm but why now? You would have a few more years.” the king asked, watching his sons with a fond smile. 

“I’ve talked with Jisung and….well...he kinda reminded me that you will still be here with me.”

“I think I like this Jisung.”

“Yeah, me too, dad. Me too.” he fell back to the sofa with a huff, making his dad chuckle.

“Ehmm when we have this talk…... I have a boyfriend.” Jeongin said quietly, looking on the ground. 

“Uuuuuuh Innie!” Minho screamed and launched himself at his younger brother.

“Minho stop! You are suffocating me!” 

“Boys. Boys!” they calmed down a little, Minho still hugging his younger brother, almost sitting on him. “That's good to hear, Innie, but who is that boy?”

“It is Chan. Jisung’s friend.”

“Another boy from that group? Thank God I don't have another kid, the whole group would be in danger” the king shook his head.

“Ehm, Felix is dating the last one. He is also Chan’s younger brother.” Minho grinned at his father. 

“Why I am not surprised. Felix is a good boy, so I hope it runs in the family.” 

“Yes. I like him a lot.”

“He is an amazing person, dad. Innie is in good hands.” Minho tightened his grip on his poor brother who looked like he just wanted to disappear.

“Well I hope Minho, that Jisung is also in good hands, hmm?” Minho whined and pouted at his father who was just watching him calmly.

“I hope he feels like that but it is complicated”

“Hmm okay. Is there anything else you want to tell me?” when they both just shook their heads in unison, he smiled. “Well, your mum wanted to visit the beach after the charity event. Are you okay with that?”

Both boys nodded with matching grins. Almost every year the four of them would visit the same beach on the south coast and stay there for one night. It was a good way to get away from the hustle of the city. 

“Good. What about next weekend? You can ask your boyfriend and almost-boyfriend if they are still in the city.”

“We will ask them. Thanks, dad!” Jeongin stood up and hugged his father.

They talked for a while after that, about Jeongin’s school and his work, Minho’s job in the theatre. The king also talked about politics, all the annoying politicians and all the paperwork he needed to go through. Minho really didn't look forward to it. 

▵▵▵▵▵▵▵▵▵

It was late evening and all the boys were sitting in Stay café, trying to calm down. Seungmin made them all leave the practice room after they were locked up there for the whole day. He then brought them to Jeongin’s café, which closed a little bit sooner today so the boys would have some privacy. Jisung was surprised that the owner let Jeongin do that. But on the other hand, everybody loved Jeongin so he was not that surprised.

They were sitting around the table and drinking their hot cocoa, Jisung refused to make them anything with caffeine because it was too late and they actually needed to sleep at least a few hours.

They were all excited and nervous. The dancers had a big responsibility for the choreo they made for the theatre’s dancing team and the rappers were anxious to perform their new songs for the first time. Plus Jeongin and Minho also were part of the team that organized the whole event and Seungmin was one of the official photographers. So all of them were buzzing with nervous energy.

“Ehm guys? I want to tell you something.” Minho said loud enough for all of them to hear him, looking nervous. They all stopped talking and turned their heads at him. Minho looked down at his hands holding the already empty mug, suddenly nervous. Jisung, who immediately noticed that Minho was feeling a little bit uneasy, moved the mug away and took Minho’s hands in his, stroking the back of Minho’s hand with his thumb. Jeongin smiled at him from the other side of the table where he was sitting on Chan’s lap, giving him a thumbs up.

“So, I’ve talked with my father and I decided to announce my succession to the throne and-” Miho was trying to explain the situation more but he couldn’t really hear himself over the yelling that erupted at the table. It was Chan who was able to calm everybody down and asked Minho to explain a little more.

“Well it is not like I just became king after the event out of nowhere. My father will stay there for a few more years but I will slowly help him with things and get ready to replace him.” Minho moved closer to Jisung and put his head on his shoulder, playing with Jisung’s fingers. The younger boy untangled one of his hands from Minho’s grip and put his hand over his shoulder, gently stroking the older boy’s hair. 

“I am so proud of you. You will be great.” Jisung whispered to Minho, leaving a soft kiss on his forehead. All of the boys cooed at them and Minho, as a real successor to the throne, showed them his middle finger.

They all just grinned at him, some of them being the mature adults they are, answered with their own middle fingers.

“Jisung? Will you go back with me?” Minho asked, turning his head a little so he was able to see Jisung’s face from where he was lying on his shoulder. 

“Hmm are you tired?” Jisung asked, looking down and tucking a few strands of hair behind Minho’s ear. Minho nodded and pouted at the younger boy. “Okay, let’s go.”

“We are going home, okay?” Jisung said to all of them, already moving Minho’s head off his shoulder so he could stand up.

“Okay, let me just make you one more cup, so you will have something hot while walking home.” Jeongin also stood up and walked behind the counter.

The rest of the boys just nodded, wishing them a safe trip home. They put on their coats and tucked themself in scarves and beanies when Jengin brought them their new cups. 

“Get some rest, the both of you. It is going to be fine.” Jeongin said and walked back to sit at Chan’s lap.

They said their goodbyes and walked out of the shop. The cold air hit them and they shivered, quickly starting to walk towards the palace.

“Jisung?” Minho asked, Jisung humming quietly to let the other boy know that he is listening. 

“You know I love you, right?” 

Jisung looked up at him with a bright smile, his eyes shining and Minho was truly in love. 

“Hmmm. Yes, I know that.” Jisung answered and turned at Minho and stood on his tiptoes, taking Minho’s face between his hands and kissing him on his forehead. Then he took his hand again and started to walk again.

“No ‘I love you too Minho, so much’? That pains me.” Minho whined pulling Jisung back at him, making him lose his balance, falling back at Minho's chest who hugged him tightly. 

“And why would I do that? Now let me go! Minho, put me down, you idiot!” Jisung screamed when Minho picked him up and spun them around. 

“Say that you love me!”

“I love you so fucking much. Now put me down!”

Minho laughed and spun them a few more times, Jisung yelling at him all the profanities he could think of. 

“Doofus? Did you just call me doofus, Jisung? Where the fuck you even come up with that one?” Minho asked, when he put the younger boy down, who was pouting at him, his hands crossed over his chest.

“I don't even know. I think that Felix and Chan used it a few times.”

“That actually makes sense.” Minho chuckled, letting the boy go and grabbing his hand. “Well now, when we cleared up that we both love each other so fucking much, will you be my boyfriend?”

“Yes.” Jisung said and tugged the other boy forward so they could start walking again. Minho grinned at him and pulled him into a side hug, kissing the crown of Jisung’s head. 

They walked in silence hand in hand, sipping their hot cocoa and enjoying the empty streets. The sky was clean and they could see the stars above their heads. Few people pass them, not giving them a second glance, wanting to be home already. 

Without a saying word, they ended up in Minho’s room, Minho hugging the younger boy from behind, kissing him softly on his shoulder. 

“Good night, boyfriend.”

“Hmm good night, Your Royal Highness”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D well?
> 
> question: how much o you want me to continue after the charity event? I dont really khow how to end this thing so if you have some scene you want me to write i can try to somehow put it there
> 
> also i will probably take more time with updates because life is bitch and i am kinda struggling here and i dont want to feel pressured to do this story because i would just hate it :))
> 
> love you all i hope you are feelign well and if you want to talk to somebody i am here, also i am lonely please talk to me :(


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloooo i back again uwu 
> 
> somehow this was suppose be THE event of this fic but ngl i have no idea what i was trying to write here. so enjoy i guess XD (please ignore the typos and any grammar mistakes i feel like shit the last few days so my brain sucks)

It was around noon and the ballroom was full of people making last-minute preparations, checking the sound system and if all the wires are exactly where they were supposed to be. The members of the theatre dance group were walking around wearing only some parts of their costumes, stretching, some of them running circles on the balcony on a second floor and the rest of them were resting in one of their changing rooms that were created from the rooms near the ballroom. 

All of the groups already had their rehearsal and everything was all right. There was a little problem with a small kid who didn't want to wear the green costume and crying their eyes out till Felix didn't switch their costume with a kid, whose costume was blue and didn't mind switching them for the night. 

Danceracha were the last dancing team to have their rehearsal, wanting to check all the dance performances before they check their own. The rest of the boys were in their changing room that they shared with the three dancers. Seungmin was taking photos of the preparation process, sometimes walking around the ballroom to take some photos of the rehearsals and then returning to backstage. Jeonging was still not here because of his classes being in the afternoon. He promised them to come enough time before the event starts and even bring coffee with him. 

“Food? Do I see a food?” Hyunjin walked into the changing room, almost collapsing over Chan who was sitting closest to the entrance door with a take out in his hands. 

Without another word, Hyunjin took Chan’s chopsticks and dug into the food. Chan just looked at him and shook his head. Felix and Minho sat on the floor in front of them and happily took their own take out that was given to them by Changbin. 

They waited for another hour before it was 3racha turn to have their rehearsal. 

“Sungie?” they were just leaving the changing room when a group of people walked in. The first one who walked into the room looked at Jisung with a huge smile.

“Younghyun?” Jisung, who was sitting in Minho’s lap on the ground, screamed and stood up, digging his elbow to Minho’s side. Jisung almost lost balance when trying to get out of Minho’s lap but vehemently ran up to the boy who caught him without hesitation and spun him around. 

“It is so good to see you again, my favourite little cousin! It’s been years!” the boy said when he put Jisung down. “Chan? Changbin? It is good to see you again too. Wait- It’s that Felix sitting all snuggly in Changbin’s lap?”

“Younghyun.” Felix whined and hid in Changbin’s shoulder. Changbin just smiled at the boy and greeted the newcomer with a big grin on his face.

“Hello Younghyun. It is good to see you too!” Chan said and stood up to hug the boy and greet the other boys, who were still standing at the door. “I have no idea you were going to perform here today.”

“Tsss not keeping up with me, I see. And I thought you are our biggest fans” Younghyun laughed.

“But we are!” Jisung whined, still hugging the boy. “Who were the only people at your first concert, hmm? I thought so.”

“You have a cousin in Day6 and you didn't tell me? You are fake friends. All of you!” Seungmin screamed at Jisung, who was hiding behind Younghyun.

“3racha, it is time for your rehearsal!” a voice could be heard from the ballroom.

“Ups. It is time to go. We will talk later.” Chan said and walked out of the room, Jisung and Changbin following him. Seungmin still glaring at them, chewing on his sandwich. Hyunjin giggled and kissed his forehead gently. And just like that, the frown was gone. 

The rehearsal went fine. They decided to use the space on the staircase and just for their last song with Danceracha performing on the stage under the stairs. The stage there was bigger and it was safer for them to perform there. It took them around half an hour to check if everything worked properly and then they practised their collab stage for the last time. 

During their rehearsal with Danceracha, Younghyun and his band were in the ballroom with many other people, all of them watching the boys with ave. When they finished, Younghyun and one of his friends started to obnoxiously clap and cheered at them, and soon everybody in the room joined them. 

After that, they went back to the changing room. They had only one hour before the event started. They all chatted together, Younghyun sharing some childhood stories with the dancers.

While waiting Jeongin joined them with an army of coffee cups for everybody. He was warned beforehand that they will need five more coffee orders, so he somehow managed to convince his dad to help him with that. Everybody just watched with their mouths wide open as the king himself walked into the room with hands full of coffee and with a wave walked out.

“Was that- did the king just bring me a coffee?” Dowoon, a quiet boy from the band gasped, still looking at the now-closed door.

“Yup.”Minho answered, his tone absolutely flat and then turned his head at Jeongin, who was sitting down on Chan’s lap. ”Did dad say something?”

“Not much. Just wishing you all good luck.” Jeongin said and curled against Chan’s front. Minho hummed and put his head back on Jisung’s tight. 

“Okay. Cool.” Younghyun looked around at the boys with a grin. “I don't know what is more shocking. The fact that Changbin is finally dating Felix or Jisung and Chan both dating royalty? Or, you know, just the fact that all of you are dating.”

“I think the last one is the most shocking.”Jae, a boy who was laying in Younghyun’s lap said.

“I trusted you!” Changbin threw a used chopstick at the boy and failed miserably. “You are the one to talk. You and Younghyun took forever to get together. If Sungjin didn't lock you in that room together you would be still whining!”

“Oh my God, don't remind me!” Sungjin said with a pained expression. “ All the memories are coming back. Thank God I was not the one getting them out.”

“Yeah. I had to bleach my eyes after I found them sucking their faces off. I don't even want to know what they would do if I left them there for longer.” Wonpil, the last member of Younghyun’s band, spoke up, visibly shuddering.

“Okay, I think that's enough.” Jae whined and lifted himself to glare at all of them but looking like a kicked puppy more than anything else. “I think I can hear something from the ballroom, we should probably go there.” 

“Sure Jae.” Younghyun grinned at his boyfriend and ruffled his hair even more than they were before from lying in his lap. 

Everybody laughed at the boy but slowly stood up because they actually could hear something from the ballroom. They all left the room and walked to the ballroom, standing in the corner, so they will be able to get back to the changing room easily without pushing through the crowd.

The ballroom was decorated with soft fairy lights that were hung all over the balcony, making the atmosphere in the room comfortable and welcoming. There were a lot of chairs on the dance floor, all of them occupied by some really important person. The whole room was buzzing with conversation and with anticipation for the performances. It was a little overwhelming. 

The humming stopped suddenly when a couple walked hand in hand down the stairs from the second floor and stopped in the small stage there. The man was tall, with short hair and a serious-looking face. He was accompanied by a gorgeous woman with long wavy hair and a kind smile. She was wearing an elegant dark blue dress and eye-catching golden necklaces that matched with a little crown that she had on her head. 

“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. It is my pleasure to welcome you here, at the annual charity ball held by the royal family.” the king said, looking down at the crowd.

“Just like every year, we have many interesting hosts and I am sure everybody will be enjoying themself tonight.” the queen continued, smiling at everybody in the room. She was beautiful, her smile bright and welcoming. “As always, I will be introducing all the performances one by one. And with that, please welcome our little dancers!”

Suddenly, all the lights in the room, except for the ones illuminating the main staircase, were turned off, leaving the room in a dark. There was applause and cheers from the crowd and then a group of small kids ran up to the bigger stage.

“Oh God. I am nervous.” Jisung could hear Felix whisper. The boy was covering his eyes with his hands, shaking slightly. Changbin, who was standing behind the boy hugged him from behind and with one hand gently pushed his hands down and kept holding them over the younger boy’s waist. Whispering something to his ear, Felix visibly relaxing in his arms.

A playful melody started to play and the stage filled with kids in colourful costumes. Their performance was short but full of energy and everybody in the room was enjoying themselves. After they finished, loud applause was echoing in the room, the kids happily waving at their parents with wide grins on their faces. The queen walked up to the stage with a handful of candies and gave each child a lollipop and a kiss on the cheek. They ran down from the stage to the changing room, each of them being stopped by Felix, who was standing in the door and hugging tightly every child, praising them and spinning them around. 

When the kids were out of the ballroom, the queen walked on the stage again and announced the next performance. This time, it was some band, performing on the stage on the stairs. Their songs had soft melodies and the vocalist had a beautiful voice, making everybody in the room relax. After the bend, there was another dance performance done by a group of dancers from one of the top universities in the kingdom. 

Where they were in the middle of the program, it was time for the boys to perform their dance routine. The queen announced them as a group of top choreographers from the national theatre and all of the other dancers started to clap loudly. Everybody was looking forward to their performance. When the queen was leaving the stage, she high fived them all and ruffled Felix’s hair a little which made the blond boy pout. 

When they were alone on the stage, the light turned off for a moment and they walked on their positions. 

The lights were switched on again after a few seconds and everybody in the room held their breath. They were standing there in a line, Minho in the middle and the two boys on each of his sides with Minho being a little bit in front of them. Their costumes were simple, only black and white, making them look elegant. Minho was wearing a simple silk shirt with long puffy sleeves and a low neckline, his collarbones shining with all the glitter Hyunjin threw at them. On his right side was Felix who was wearing a white tank top with a slightly see-through black sweater over it. Hyunjin had a white button-up that was tucked in his tight pants. Somehow he managed to dye his hair pink during the time he was waiting in the changing room and he had his hair tied up in a half ponytail. They all look breathtaking like that, waiting for the music to start. 

Jisung was watching their performance in ave. They were moving in an absolute synchronisation, each of them dancing in their own style but complimenting each other perfectly. The song starts slow, gradually getting faster and faster and during the chorus, it was only aggressive beats in a fast tempo. Their every move was exactly on time, not missing a beat, always in sync. 

It was over too soon. Suddenly the music stopped and the boys were breathing heavily, bowing to the crowd who was giving them a standing ovation. Jisung was clapping with his hands over his head, screaming Minho’s name. Next to him, Changbin was not that much better. He was staring at Felix with his mouth wide open. On the other hand, Chan was grinning, waving at the trio with his one hand, the other having over Jeongin’s shoulders.

The three dancers waved at everybody and left the stage, meeting the queen on the stairs who, again, high fived all of them. Jisung and Changbin both ran up to them, hugging them tightly, screaming loudly how much they liked the performance. The trio left the ballroom and went to the changing room to refresh themselves and changed into their other outfits for their last performance. 

After that, there were not many performances left. Younghyun with his band went right before 3racha, performing their new songs. They were good, really good. Jisung always loved seeing them perform. Their voices blended together perfectly and their emotional lyrics moved everybody in the room. Their vocalists were walking around the stage and communicating with the audience well. Jisung could see Seungmin taking photos near the stage, mouthing all the lyrics perfectly. Again, it was over too quickly. 

After that, it was time for the last act of the night. With loud applause, 3racha walked on the stage, when the queen called their name. They were wearing comfortable clothes, mostly all black. Changbin was wearing a tank top with a colourful logo of some old band that was tucked in tight black pants. Jisung had a simple black shirt with a plaid flannel shirt over it and pants that had more holes than fabric. Chan was wearing a black hoodie over a white shirt and simple black jeans. 

“Good evening. We are 3racha and we are honoured to perform today.” Chan introduced them when they walked up on the stage. There was loud applause, people waving at them from the crowd. “ I am Chan, this is Changbin and this is our youngest Jisung. Today we will perform some songs from our new album for you, so I hope you will be enjoying yourselves.” 

The crowd cheered loudly and the lights went off again and gave the boys a moment to prepare. The first tones of the song started to lay and the lights were turned back on. They started to sing. Being it a beautiful melody or aggressive rap verse, their voices always blending together.

They performed a few of their new songs, the crowd getting louder and louder with each of them. The boys were running around the small stage, hyped by the crowd. 

“So this was the last song from our new album-” there was a loud disagreement in the crowd with that statement and Chan had to stop talking, grinning at the crowd. “I hope you were enjoying yourself. And as our last song for today, we prepared a special performance with our friends.”

While Chan was talking, all three of them walked down the stairs to the bigger stage. The lights were turned off for the last time and by the time they were back on, the three rappers were accompanied by three dancers who were also dressed in all black. Everybody recognised the dancers from before and for a second there was absolute silence, everybody anxiously awaiting what will happen next. When the first tone of Broken Compass started to play, the crowd went wild. 

The song started with Jisung’s verse. He and Minho were positioned in the front, taking most of the attention. They moved together like they were made for each other. Every move was exactly on a beat, the lightning making them look almost unearthly. With Chan’s more melodic part, they switched positions, Chan and Hyunjin now being in the front. Their dancing became more fluid, dancing closer together, their emotions and tension being clearly visible. Just as Changbin’s part came, the tempo became more aggressive again. The dancers were now situated in front of the rappers, dancing alone, their movements jerky and desperate. The three rappers were standing behind them with Chanbin rapping in the middle. Just as Changbin’s verse was ending, the rappers joined the three boys on the floor, embracing them right at the moment when the music switched back to Chan’s slower verse. This time, they changed their partners, Chan being with Minho, Jisung with Felix and Changbin was dancing with Hyunjin. They danced on the floor for a moment but when Chan’s verse sped up, they stood up again, returning to their original partner. 

When Jisung’s last part came, they all danced closer together, no longer dancing in pairs but creating one unit, dancing in absolute synchronisation. With the last tones of the melody, they all embraced each other, creating one big tangled knot. Chan was sitting in the middle being hugged by Hyunjin from behind, next to him was sitting Changbin with Felix on his lap and on the other side was Minho with Jisung’s head on his lap, while the boy was lying on the floor. 

The music stopped and the crowd was stunned, sitting in absolute silence. Then the screams and applause started, magnifying, even more, when they noticed Minho kissing Jisung on his lips gently before standing up and then when Changbin stood up with Felix still in his lap, spinning him around a few times and then kissing him. Everybody was screaming and chanting their names while they all stood up to bow and then left the stage. 

Right under the stage there was Seungmin waiting for Hyunjin, the camera around his neck and a huge smile on his face. He hugged Hyunjin, kissing him on his cheek. Then there was somebody yelling Chan’s name and just as he turned around, Jeongin jumped right at him, Chan almost losing his balance. He grinned at the boy and kissed him, the crowd getting even louder if that was even possible. 

It took some time, but after the king stood on the stage, the crowd calmed down. 

“I hope that you all enjoyed yourself this evening. As always, all the proceeds from the tickets will go to the Royal Charity and other projects that we want to support. If you want to know exactly where the money will go, you can always check on our website for the Royal Charity.” people started to applaud and some of them standing from their chairs. “But today, I have something to say.”

Everybody halts their movements, slowly sitting back not knowing what is going to happen next. Then another person walked on the stage, wearing all black, still breathing heavily. He stood up next to the king, who looked at him with a gentle smile and gave him the mic. Minho took a deep breath and looked at the crowd, who was now just so confused about what was happening in front of them. 

“Hello. My name is Minho, some of you may know me as Lee Know, which is my stage name in the Royal Theater where I work as a choreographer. Anyway. Why I am here now, talking to you all is, that I would like to officially announce my succession to the throne.” he paused to take a deep breath but before he could start speaking again, the crowd became too loud for him to speak over. 

The king stood next to him, softly patted his shoulder then took the mic from him again.

“Please, calm down. There are things that need to be said before we can go home.“ it took some time but after a while, the king started to talk again.” It is my honour to introduce my son Minho as my heir. Minho will be gradually introduced to high politics and will assist me with everyday tasks. That will help him to rule by himself in the future.” 

Minho bowed to the crowd and they all started cheering, still not over the fact that the boy they saw dancing like has born to do it a few minutes ago is going to be their next ruler. Then the queen with another boy walked up to them. Minho and his father turned around to face them, both of them just as confused as everybody else in the room. Minho looked at his younger brother with questions in his eyes and Jeongin just nodded with a small smile. 

“Hello. I am sorry for keeping you all here.” Jeongin chuckled a little and Minho was sure he heard a few people in the crowd coo at him. “My name is Jeongin and I am Minho’s younger brother. I will be assisting Minho and the king and in the future, I will be taking over the Foreign Relations Affairs. Thank you.” 

Some people realised that the boy on the stage was the one who literally threw himself at Chan before and Minho could hear whispers about both of them dating 3racha members. Minho walked next to his younger brother, who looked a little bit uncomfortable and hugged him with one hand. 

“To wrap it up tonight, I hope you all enjoyed yourself. Thank you all so much for being here with us and let’s meet next year.” The queen spoke up from the side, bowing a little. 

With that, all the lights in the ball ŕom were turned on, signalling the host, that it was time to go home. The crowd started to clap once more and stood up from their chairs. The four people on the stage bowed again and then one by one left the stage. 

The rest of the boys were waiting under the stage for them, their respective boyfriends hugging them tightly, which made the crowd scream once more that night. They walked to their changing room and to get all the things they had there. They didn't really bother to change their clothes because they were literally living a few corridors and staircases away. 

“Good job, all of you.” the queen said, standing in the door. “You were fantastic. And Minho? I am proud of you. And you too Jeongin. Now get some rest, okay?” she smiled sweetly at all of them, waving a little before disappearing in the corridor. 

“Okay guys, you heard the queen. Never thought I am going to say it.” Chan chuckled, hugging Jeongin. “It is time to go to bed. I don't want to hear any of you till at least lunchtime. Understood?”

“Ya, captain!” Jisung saluted him with a tired grin and walked out of the room, Minho right behind him. 

“Prick.” Changbin snickered but grabbed Felix's hand and led him out of the room, quickly ruffling Jeongin’s hair when he walked past the boy. Hyunjin and Seungmin left the room right after them, Hyunjin leaning almost all of his weight on his poor boyfriend. 

Jeongin pouted and looked at Chan with his best puppy eyes. “Can I sleep with you tonight?”

“Of course you can, Innie. Let’s go, I need to shower.”

▵▵▵▵▵▵▵▵▵

“Minho?” Jisung called his boyfriend, who was in the bathroom for way too long. They went to Minho’s room, not bothering to stop in Jisung’s room because he had all of his things he would probably need at Minho’s room anyway. 

Jisung was laying in the bed, buried in the blankets, ready to just fall asleep but his boyfriend was taking his sweet time and Jisung didn't want to fall asleep before Minho joined him in bed. 

“Coming.” Minho called back just as he was entering the room, his hair still a little wet, towel around his neck. “Needy, aren't we?”

“I just don't want to fall asleep without my personal heater, that’s all.” Jisung huffed, pouting a little at the boy.

“If you say so.” Minho chuckled when he slipped under the bed and hugged the younger boy from behind, kissing his head softly. “Sorry, the makeup was bitch to take off.”

Jisung just hummed as an answer, leaning closer to the other boy.

“I am proud of you.” he said after a moment, slowly turning around to face the boy. “You were amazing today. With your team, with us and on the stage with your father. I am really proud of you Minho. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Minho kissed the younger boy, holding his face with one hand, slowly stroking his cheek with a thumb. “So much.”

Jisung smiled at him and turned around again, tucking himself tightly in the blanket.

“You were not bad yourself.” Minho grinned, hiding his head in the crook of Jisung's shoulder, kissing his skin there. Jisung just huffed, blindly swaying his arm over his head, hitting Minho’s shoulder. “Well, thinking about it. I am taking it all back. You were hot. Like. Super hot. Was kinda jealous of all the people watching you like sharks.”

Jisung laughed and turned to his boyfriend one more time. “But I don’t care about any of them. I am all yours.” he grinned and kissed Minho’s nose. 

He pushed Minho a little, so he fell on his back, Jisung lying his head down on his chest, hugging him with his one hand. Minho put his one hand over Jisung’s shoulder and the other on the hand wrapped up around his torso.

“Good night, Sungie.” supposed 

“Good night, Your Majesty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am thinking about one more chapter as a little epilog? Idk but the story is kinda over here :D
> 
> so......i was thinking about another ideas because i hate myself and i am thinkin about all the aus i could write fic for but not really be able to do that because i suck at writing and ya know XD anyway would somebody be interested in changki historical au? I have the plot ready (also i want to write pacific rim au (also mx) because that movie is THE cinematographic masterpiece but writing all the technical stuff would be probably the end for me :D ) BUT before all of that i need to actualy finish my mermaid au :))))
> 
> anyway i hope you have a good day and i will be here as soon as i can with the last chapter. i love you all


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :D last chapter is here.i hope you will enjoy this disgusting fluff. srsly there is so much fluff it is sickening!
> 
> i am sorry for not being able to write more plot after the ball as i wanted :( but i was really enjoying writing the little snippets about them (THE fluff) so i hope you will like it as well! 
> 
> (there is spicy-ish scene and uuugh let me tell you...i am really bad with everything spicy so sorry for that too lmao)

It was already dark outside when Jeongin finished all of his work for the day and was able to leave his office. He left a note on Minho’s desk about the annoying diplomat he was dealing with and finally walked out of the building. The shops were closed already and there was almost nobody on the street. He walked quickly, it was already quite cold outside and he forgot to wear a hat but luckily, the place where he was going was not far away. 

Not even five minutes later, he was knocking softly on a door. There was no answer but Jeonging didn't really expect one. He slowly opened the door and walked into the room. He put his coat on the hanger by the door and turned around. 

Chan was sitting on a chair facing the monitors that were on a desk by the wall on the other side of the room. He had his big headphones on so he didn't notice the other man. 

“Hey sweetheart. It is time to go home.” Jeongin said while hugging the boy from behind and placing a light kiss on the other boy’s exposed neck. 

Chan made a quiet frightened noise, spinning around on the chair, almost hitting Jeongin’s head with his own. Jeongin laughed at him kissing his cheek. “Hi there.”

“Hi Innie.” Chan smiled at the boy. He held out his hands to him so he could grab him by his wrists and put him on his lap. 

Jeongin let himself be pushed forward, making himself comfortable on his boyfriend’s lap. 

“What are you doing here?”

“I am here to get you home. It is late and I feel like I didn't see you in ages.” he pouted at the older boy, who hugged him tighter.

“I am so sorry sweetheart. I am almost done with the tracks.”

“I know. You don't need to apologise. I had a really shitty day today so I am tired and all I want right now is to go home and cuddle with my fiance in bed.”

“Hmmm I like the sound of that.” Chan smiled at the boy in his lap and kissed his forehead. “Let me save this and let’s go home and cuddle, fiance.”

Jeongin just hummed in agreement and curled in Chan’s lap, watching him closing all of his open programs. 

It took them about five minutes to leave the studio and another ten to arrive home. Chan’s studio, where he was working with Jisung and Changbin since they moved to the capital city, was really close to the royal castle where all of them were living now. The eight of them occupied the ground floor of the east wing where the royal family lived. Each couple had their own little flat with an open living area, their living room and kitchen were separated with a kitchen counter, and a spacious bathroom. There was also an entrance to the royal garden from the living room. Their flats were connected by a corridor in the middle, two flats on each side and at the end of the corridor there was a little common area for the boys to just spend their time together.

It was really convenient for all of them to live like that. With Minho and Jeongin usually working in the representative part of the caste, 3racha having their studio not even ten minutes away and Felix and Hyunjin still working in the theatre that was also really close. Only Seungmin had to actually travel to work, most of the time shooting at different locations. They all lived happy but sometimes hectic, lives. 

Chan and Jeongin walked to their apartment, Chan plopping himself on a sofa in the living room, letting Jeongin take a shower. He had to fall asleep on their very comfortable sofa for a second because suddenly, he was being gently woken up by Jeongin who was already out of the bathroom, his hair still wet and his skin pink from the hot water. 

“Go take a shower okay? I already put your pyjamas there. I am going to bed.” Jeongin said to the other boy, kissing him on the lips, laughing quietly when Chan chased his lips to deepen the kiss. “Nope. First shower, then kisses.” 

“That’s just unfair.” Chan whined but stood up and walked to the bathroom. He took a quick shower and then went straight to their room. 

Jeongin was already in their bed, his head leaning on the headboard, looking all soft and so so pretty. He looked at Chan and made grabby hands towards him, pouting at the older boy. “Come here. I want cuddles and it is your duty as my fiance to provide as many cuddles as I wish for.” 

“So that’s how it is? You proposed to me only for my cuddles?” Chan put his clothes on his chair design specially for his dirty clothes and walked to the bed. He got under the cover and lay on the other boy, his front press to Jeongin’s side and his forehead on his shoulder. 

“Are you still salty about the fact that it was me who proposed and not the other way around?” Jeongin chuckled, looking down at the boy, putting one hand on top of Chan’s head, playing with his hair. 

Chan buried his head into the crook of Jeongin’s neck, whining a little. “Yes! I had the ring already but you had to outrun me.”

“But you gave me the ring anyway. And it is so pretty.” Jeongin lifted his hand from Chan’s head and looked at the ring on his finger. It was a simple golden ring with almost no decoration, only with their initials written around the ring in an elegant font. Chan’s ring, that Jeongin proposed to him with, was very similar. Nothing fancy, just a golden ring with their names engraved inside. 

“Yes, that's true but still.” Chan pouted and lifted his head so Jeongin could see his pouty face. 

“Don’t be such a baby. You can be the first one to give me the ring on our wedding day. And now cuddle me!”

“Hmmm okay.” Chan huffed and rolled on his back, waiting for Jeongin to get comfortable on his chest. Jeongin put his head on Chan’s shoulder, copying Chan’s position from before. He wrapped his leg over Chan’s hips and with one hand put his hand over his waist. 

“Goodnight Channie. Sleep well. We need to look gorgeous tomorrow.” he giggled a little and lifted his head to kiss his sleepy boyfriend. 

“Oh yes. Minho’s coronation. I can’t believe that our little Lino is going to be king. Time flies” he shook his head, grinning slightly when Jeongin hit his chest.

“Little Lino is one year younger than you babe but okay.” he laid down again, pressing a soft kiss to Chan’s collarbone. “But you are right. Time flies. I can’t believe it’s been two years already.”

“Two best years of my life.”

“That was cheesy.”

“Maybe, but you still love me.”

“Yes I do.”

“And I love you too. So much. Good night.” Chan said, kissing Jeongin’s head lightly and tightening the grip on the younger boy. Tomorrow will be hectic but he wouldn't have it any other way. 

▵▵▵▵▵▵▵▵▵

“No Chaeryeong, you can’t have the blue costume. It belongs to Chaeyeon. You have a red one.” Felix took a deep breath and walked to the twins. “Chaeyeon you can’t hit your sister!”

The two little girls were usually angels. Definitely one of the most talented dancers in this group. But they were also five years old and rather competitive against each other. He looked at them with his serious face, hands on his hips. 

“Chaeyeon, stop hitting your sister and you, Chaeryeong stop trying to steal your sister’s costume. You have the red one, just like you wanted. You can’t just decide you don't want it anymore and take your sister’s costume. That's not how it works young lady. Apologise to each other.”

He turned around to the other kids in his class with a tired smile. “We have two more weeks till the charity ball and you are doing amazing. I am really proud of you. Now, take your things and go. Your parents are waiting for you. I will see you next week! And Yeji, please tell your dad that he still owns me the lunch”

There was a chorus of voices, telling him goodbye and then the kids ran from the dance studio. Yeji turned around and grinned at Felix with her cat-like smile. It is not like Felix couldn’t text Hyunjin or just burst into his flat, they lived literally next to each other, but he liked to annoy his friends like this. And Yeji was really convincing when she wanted something and being her dad, Hyunjin just couldn't say no to her. Felix himself was not better.

Felix shook his head with a soft smile, walking to the computer to turn it off. Suddenly there were hands around his torso and he screamed loudly. He could hear a soft chuckle from behind, telling him exactly who it was. He pushed his elbow behind himself, hearing a small yelp, the hands losing their grip on his waist. With a chuckle, he turned around looking at Changbin, who was now pouting at him. 

“Hi! What are you doing here?” Felix asked the boy, a little confused because usually, it was Felix who had to drag his boyfriend out of his studio. 

“Sungie was not feeling very well so we decided to just go home early.”

“Oh. I hope he is going to be okay. Let me clean the studio and we can go home.” he finally walked to the computer to turn it off. He found his bag and took out a water bottle. Arguing with a five-year-old could be really tiring. 

“How was the class today? The charity ball is two weeks from now, right?” Changbin asked. He loved when Felix talked about the class he had with the small kids. He was in charge of courses and open classes for kids, he himself taught almost all of the classes by himself. And it was a lot of them. 

Right after Minho was announced as the heir of the throne, he and Felix started to work on several projects for the theatre. Their main goal was to make dancing an easily accessible free time activity for everybody. They partnered up with different charities and other organisations like orphanages. It was a great success and the theatre gained so many new talented kids and Felix loved all of them. And Changbin loved when Felix was talking about them. 

“The twins were fighting again. Usually, Yuna or Lia can talk them out of it but Yuna is sick and Lia is out of town. And Ryujin still has a little problem with her solo dance which made her a little moody today. She is so talented, Binnie! Really! I can’t wait to see her learn and progress.” He was enthusiastically waving his hands around, almost spilling water out of the bottle he was holding. 

“Yeah, I saw the twins fighting at the end. They are little devils. But you dealt with it well. I love to see you with the kids.” he walked to his boyfriend and hugged him from behind, this time not startling the boy. “I can’t wait for us to have our own.” 

“What?” Felix spun around, looking at his boyfriend with wide eyes.

“I mean…. I-” Changbin sighed and hid his face in Felix’s shoulder. “ I really love to see you with kids. You look so happy when you are with them. So….. I want us to have our own. Not now of course. But...you know.”

“Changbin? Are you indirectly asking for my hand in marriage?” Felix turned around, looking at his boyfriend with his eyebrow raised. 

“No- Well I mean- uuugh. Fuck it.” Changbin said and Felix watched in confusion how he reached with one hand to his pocket and dropped on one knee. 

“Felix.” he said, looking at the boy standing in front of him, his free hand holding both of Felix’s and the second holding a dark blue box with a simple ring inside. “I was hoping for something romantic but yeah….”

“Felix. I love you. I love you so much. The three years I’ve spent by your side as your boyfriend were the best years of my life. And there is nothing more I wish for, then spending the rest of my life with you. Felix, will you marry me?”

Felix was a crying mess even before Changbin could actually ask but he was nodding his head frantically. He dropped to his knees in front of Changbin, almost collapsing on the boy, who caught him and hugged him tightly. 

“Of course I will marry you.” Felix sobbed to Changbin’s shoulders. “And I will adopt a cute little kid with you because I know that’s the real reason why you proposed to me.”

Changbin weakly protested, shaking with the younger boy a little. He separated them so he could look at Felix. He took his hand in his and slowly put a ring on his finger. The ring was simple with little constellations carved in it. It was gorgeous and Felix started to cry all over again. 

“Shhh baby don’t cry.” Changbin sat down on the floor and put Felix on his lap.

“You can’t just say things like that and expect me not to cry?” the boy whimpered, hiding in Changbin’s neck. Changbin just swayed them a little, humming a soft tone into Felix’s ear. 

“Okay but the wedding.” the younger boy spoke after some time. “Hey don’t laugh at me. That’s a serious matter.”

He lifted his head, looking at Changbin with his very serious face and Changbin smiled at the boy, leaning down to kiss the boy’s lips. 

“So. Winter or summer wedding? I would love a winter wedding. All the snow and fairy lights. Maybe we could do it in the royal winter garden? It is big enough. Or. we could do a summer one. Maybe the beach? Do you think Minho would let us use their beach house? Changbin, why are you laughing?”

Instead of answering, Changbin kissed the boy, using too much power and toppling them over so Felix was lying on his back on the floor, Changbin hovering over him. 

“I love you so much.” Changbin kissed his wet cheeks “You can have whatever you want. Minho’s mum absolutely adores you. They would let you use the coronation hall if you asked them nicely.”

Felix giggled at that, knowing how much the queen liked him. And he liked her too so much. He pulled Changbin down again, kissing him on his lips. “Maybe not the coronation hall. It is too big. I want something small and cosy.”

“Winter garden it is then.“ Changbin chuckled and pulled himself up. “As much as I would love to continue with this, we should probably go home. There is no need to rush. We have time, okay?”

“Okay. Pick me up please?” he looked at his boyfriend, now fiance! with his best puppy eyes.” 

Changbin just looked at him and with a low huff managed to lift the younger boy from the ground. Felix was small but he was also all muscles so he was not that light as he looked. The younger boy looked up at him and with a loud giggle kissed his jawline and wrapped his arms around his neck. 

“I am not going to carry you home, you know? You need to take your things and lock the studio.”

“And where is fun in that.” Felix huffed but with one more kiss, he untangled himself from the boy and grabbed his bag. He took Changbin’s hand and led him out of the room, locking the door behind them. 

Felix was grinning the whole way home, skipping a little and swaying their connected hands. As Changbin said, they have all the time they need so there is no rush. One day, they will get married, surrounded by their family and closest friends and maybe, someday in the future, they will have a kid that they can call their own. And he is so ready for it. 

▵▵▵▵▵▵▵▵▵

Minho slowly woke up, a stream of light hitting the bed, making him turn his face around so he could sleep a little bit more. 

Suddenly there was a soft whimper next to him and he opened his eyes, looking down. All he could see was the top of Jisung’s head, his hair facing every direction possible, he was so cute and Minho forgot how to breathe for a moment. One would think, that after four years together, he would be used to seeing Jisung like this. Sleepy with his bed head and no makeup but no, Minho felt himself falling in love a little bit more every time he saw Jisung like that. 

As if the younger boy could feel Minho’s gaze on him, he lifted his head from Minho’s chest looking at him with his eyes unfocused. 

“Good morning beautiful.” Minho whispered, his voice rough. 

“Good morning to you too, my love.” Jisung grinned at him, pressing a light kiss on Minho’s nose.

“Did I ever tell you, how much I love you?”

“Hmmm. Suddenly I can’t remember. But you can definitely say it again.” Jisung smiled shyly, hiding his head in Miho’s shoulder. 

Minho smirked a little at the boy. He was just too adorable. Without warning, he switched their position, now hovering over his boyfriend, his hands on each side of his head. Jisung yelped in surprise, looking up with wide eyes. 

“I love you so much.” he said, pressing gentle kisses all over the younger boy’s face. When he was satisfied, he lay down, putting his head on Jisung’s chest, just like Jisung was laying before.

They stayed like that for a while, enjoying the calm atmosphere as long as they could. But after a while, Minho was starting to feel restless, too awake to stay like that. So he lifted his head a little and lightly kissing Jisung’s exposed collarbone, because of his, well Minho’s, too big shirt he was wearing. It was his old shirt, Minho registered, smiling a little to the kiss. Jisung liked to sleep in oversized shirts and boxers, not bothering to wear pants. On the other hand, Minho was rarely wearing a shirt to bed. 

He lifted himself up little, trailing wet kisses up to Jisung's neck. He felt Jisung’s grip on his hair tighten up a little. He kissed Jisung’s jawline and lifted himself up, hovering over the boy, looking at him with a soft smile, his breath a little heavy. 

“You are so gorgeous.” he whispered, putting all of his weight on one hand and gently stroking Jisung’s cheek with the other. 

The younger boys stayed quiet for a second, looking at Minho. Then he turned his head a little so he could kiss Chan’s palm that was pressed against his cheeks. “Not true.” he protested quietly, closing his eyes and relaxing against the pillows, blushing a little. 

“Yes. It is true. You are the most gorgeous person I’ve ever seen.” Minho said and leaned down to kiss the boy beneath him. “Let me show you how gorgeous you really are.”

He pressed their lips together, nibbling at the boy’s lower lip. Without breaking the kiss he sat down between Jisung’s legs, his thighs propping Jisung’s legs that were laying on his sides, with his knees slightly bent. 

He pressed even more to the kiss and hearing Jisung’s little moan, he pushed his tongue inside his mouth. They kissed like that for some time, Jisung humming happily, letting Minho dominate the kiss. With a soft peck, Minho sat back on his heels, leaning back a little and putting his hands on Jisung’s thighs, just enjoying the view. He could feel the other boy tense up under his palms, his hands grasping bedsheets. Minho squeezed Jisung’s left thigh, leaving almost invisible handprints. With his other hand, he slowly traced a line with his fingers, gently touching Jisung’s hip and waist. He lifted his shirt, exposing his stomach. Minho leaned down and pressed a wet kiss on Jisung’s right thigh. The younger boy squirmed beneath him, trying to push his hips against Minho’s. He put a firm hand on his hip, making him unable to move, Jisung huffing in frustration. Minho traced his kiss up to Jisung’s exposed stomach, leaving angry red marks all over Jisung’s body. 

“So so pretty for me.” Minho whispered and Jisung could feel his hot breath against his inner thigh. He tried to lift his hips, to get Minho to kiss him more, but Minho’s hand was making it impossible. 

“Minho, please…” he whined at that and put his hands on Minho’s head, tugging his hair.

“Yes, Jisung, What do you-”

“Dad? Appa?” 

They both turned their heads towards the door, Minho almost falling from where he was sitting between Jisung’s legs. They looked at the little girl that was standing in the doorway, a teddy bear in her hand. 

“Dad? Did Appa do something wrong? That’s why are you tickling him?” 

“I- uhhhm. Yes! exactly. He didn't give me my morning cuddles!” Minho stuttered, and then smirked at Jisung, who hit his chest, glaring at him.

“Okay then.” she said, looking satisfied with that answer. “Appa? You need to wake up did you forget? Yeji and uncles are going to be here soon and we need to make the pancakes I promised to Yeji!”

“Oh shi- Yuna? What time is it?” it was Minho who reacted first, abruptly standing up, almost falling when his leg got tangled up with Jisung’s. 

“Around half-past nine?” the girl said, looking at her father, who finally untangled himself from the bed and was now frantically running around the room.

“Dammit. I have that meeting with parliament at nine. I knew it was a bad idea to schedule it on the weekend” he ran out of the room, clean clothes in his hands. Jisung grinned, watching the man with a soft smile. 

“Appa, Yeji said that they will be here around nine so we should hurry!” she walked towards the bed, grabbing Jisung’s hand and tugging him with as much force as she could. “Appa, quickly!”

Jisung chuckled but got out of the bed, following his little girl to the living area. Preparing some light breakfast for her. There was no reason to eat a big breakfast now if they will eat pancakes in an hour. 

“Dad” Yeji called. They could hear a muffled yelp and then Minho’s head appeared in the doorframe to the bathroom. “Will you be able to see our performance today?”

“Of course, princess. I will dissolve parliament if I have to.” he answered, making an exaggerated wink. Jisung rolled his eyes and Yeji giggled, making both of them coo at her. 

“Here.” Jisung put a bowl of cereals on the table in front of her, patting her head gently. He sat next to her, drinking a cup of coffee, something was telling him he will need all the caffeine he can get today. They sat there in relative silence, sometimes Yuna talking about things that happened the days before at school.

“You are really lucky, you literally live in the same house as you work at.” Jisung called after Minho, who was running around, now almost fully dressed, his hair still a mess.

“Stop making fun of me, Jisung. I am your king after all.” he huffed, walking towards them, kissing Yuna on her cheek. “Have a good day, princess.”

He walked around the table to drop a kiss on Jisung’s cheeks as well. Jisung ran his hand through Minho’s hair so it would look less messy. It was mostly a futile effort but Minho’s hair was soft.

“Don't forget about the performance okay? I will text you when we get there.” Jisung grabbed Minho’s shirt and pushed him down so he could kiss him on his lips. Yuna made a disgusted noise and both of them rolled their eyes, grinning at themselves. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” he pressed a quick peck on Jisung’s nose and turned around to walk to the front door. “Enjoy your day, you two. I love you both.” 

He waved and walked out of the door. Jisung smiled and turned his head towards his daughter, who was finishing her bowl of cereals. Yuna was a beautiful little girl with her big doll-like eyes and round cheeks. She was kind and energetic, always making people around her happy. She was also an attention seeker and could become grumpy when she didn't get the amount of attention she wanted. The little girl was their blessing. They both felt really lucky that they could have her in their lives. 

They’ve met her for the first time around three years ago, a year after they’ve met each other. She was one of the first kids that joined Minho’s project, a collaboration between the royal theatre and a few orphanages. Yuna and her five friends from the same orphanage joined Felix’s dance classes, making everybody instantly fall in love with them. 

It was Hyunjin and Seungmin who decided to adopt one of the girls first. They were already engaged at the time they first met the girls and after spending more time with them, Hyunjin was helping Felix with the classes and Seungim was documenting the project, they chose to adopt Yeji right after they got married.

That's how Yuna became the most important person in Jisung’s, and also Minho’s, life. Minho was in the charge of the project, making sure that everything was working and all the kids were happy. When he was visiting one of the orphanages, a group of girls caught his attention. They were full of energy, always together and helping each other. He was very happy when he saw all of them at their first dancing lesson. He, Felix and Hyunjin all were presented there and so were the rest of the boys, as emotional support more than anything else. 

Yuna was shy at first, mostly talking only to the rest of her friends, patiently explaining to them everything the others didn't catch. There was one particularly difficult move that she couldn't understand and she became irritated with herself. Minho noticed and went to her to help her and her friends. Since then, she went to Minho every time she needed help. It took one more year for Jisung and Minho to decide to adopt her. They were not near ready for it, but they learned as they went and they couldn't be happier. 

“Appa?” Jisung blinked a few times, looking at his daughter, who already finished her breakfast. 

“Yes, princess?”

“Will you buy me an ice cream after the performance?” she said, looking at him with her best puppy eyes. 

“Honey, it is November.” he looked at her, almost immune to her puppy eyes. Almost. “We will go to the café with the girls after and we will buy you all a hot chocolate, okay?” 

“Fine.” she said, pouting at her father a little. He just chuckled at her and poke her squishy cheek.

“And now, go change your clothes and brush your teeth, okay? They will be here every moment now.” he took her now empty bowl and put it in the sink. She squealed a little, standing up from her chair and skipping into her room. 

Jisung put everything he will need for pancakes on the kitchen counter, leaning on it and sipping from his cup, the coffee almost lukewarm now. This is going to be a long and exhausting day, he should probably get started with the pancakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so......do you like it? I hope you like it at least a little bit and that my updates made your day at least a little bit better. please comment your favourite scene or part i am curious what part sparked joy!! 
> 
> i hope i will be back with some other fic (my changki historical au is planned but actualy start is an another story plus i need to finish my inkorn fic before i start something else help) 
> 
> bye for now, i love you all :D and happy 1000th day yay!!

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like the first part. lets see if i will be able to finish it in some normal amount of time but school is bitch.  
> if there si somebody who has the time to beta this nonsense for me i will give you all my virtual hugs and kisses :)) rn now my only friends it the google doc's auto correct so yeah  
> i hope are doing as good as you can. if you want to ask about something or just talk here is my [twt acc](https://twitter.com/forthbeaming) !!! i would love to talk to you uwu


End file.
